How one decision can change your life
by Crystal Waterfall
Summary: Why the hell would you care? Hermione yelled, walking away from him. Severus sighed before replying quietly, because I love you. My second fic! SSHG. Doesn't follow HBP. Please read and review PART ONE, COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, no money is being made.**

**Here is my second fic, which will be more than one chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my other fic (graduation night). It doesn't follow HBP, so there won't be any spoilers for those who haven't read it yet. I can honestly say that I'm shocked with the ending, but like so many others, I am convinced there was a good reason behind it. **

Chapter 1 

It was one in the morning and everyone at Grimmauld Place was asleep, except for one person. Hermione Granger had locked herself in the bathroom, and was currently sitting on the floor, with a book across her lap. She whispered a few words pointing her wand at her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited a few minutes,as the book instructed.

She let out a few shaky breaths, silently praying to anyone who was listening to take pity on her. She repeated the words from the book, 'White light is negative, blue is positive'. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down at her stomach, only to close them tightly again. Quickly, she cast a silencing charm, barely stifling the strangled sobs. She brought her knees to her chest, buried her head into them and let out her grief.

The word 'pregnant' kept running through her mind. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell anyone, she would have to tell them who the father was and that was something she couldn't do. No, she would do something about it, alone. She stood up and steadied herself by grasping the sink. She filled it up with cold water and washed her face. She pulled out her wand and took off the silencing charm. She picked up the discarded book, unlocked the door and walked back to her room in a daze.

She walked in, closing the door quietly, not wanting to wake Ginny. She climbed into bed and fell into a fitful sleep, the blue glow still present.

She dreamt of him. She always did. No matter how hard she tried, she was unable to forget him. The dream was always the same. Their last encounter, theday he broke it off.

_It was the last day at Hogwarts. The leaving feast was over and somepeople were very emotional. Hermione looked across the Gryffindor table to see Lavender Brown, who was crying uncontrollably, being comforted by her best friend, Parvati Patill. Hermione sighed. She would miss Hogwarts, who wouldn't? But she knew she would miss him more. She got up from the table and slipped out of the Great Hall, unnoticed by anyone. She had to see him before she left._

_She made it to his rooms and went inside. She found him sitting in his chair by the fire, his back to her. She smiled and walked over to him. She slipped her arms around him and felt him tense immediately._

"_It's ok, it's just me."_

_He shrugged her off and stood up, still not facing her. She didn't try to hide her hurt, or her confusion._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I think we're getting a bit too serious, love," he replied, still not looking at her._

"_What?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_I don't want to be tied down, besides, you are young, you should be seeing different people. Experimenting."_

"_But I don't want to 'experiment' as you put it. I want you." She was relieved that he hadn't turned around, she wouldn't let him see her cry._

_He sighed, "Hermione, I don't want you, ok? You were just a bit of fun, I never expected you to become so clingy. Just go."_

_Her grief was replaced by anger. Clingy? How dare he!_

"_Oh, so I was just a bit of fun was I? So was that really what you thought of me? Even when you went out of your way to help me and made sure Draco Malfoy didn't get to me again, you were just thinking 'well, we can't have Malfoy ruining my little toy now, can we?'"_

_He was still looking into the fire, but Hermione saw him tense slightly. He took a deep breath and replied, "Of course I was. You didn't really think that I could think someone like you was special, did you? After all, you are just an annoying know-it-all child."_

_Hermione just stared at his back, shocked at how cruel he was to her, especially so soon after the last night they spent together. Well, if he didn't want her anymore, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of begging._

"_A child am I? Well you must feel so proud of yourself. Taking a child's virginity, you filthy old man! I can see that you haven't left your old ways, death eater, goodbye," she replied coldly. Without waiting for a response she turned around and ran out of the room, back to her friends._

_Harry and Ron had held her while she cried, thinking she was sad to be leaving, unaware of the true reason. She never saw him after that._

Hermione woke up the next morning with an idea of what she was going to do. She walked to the bathroom, relieved that the blue glow had gone and looked at her reflection. It was decided. Today she would find a potion to get rid of the child that was hers and Severus Snapes.

**Well what did you think? Should I continue? I know this wasn't very long, but I will make other chapters longer. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything.**

**Thanks for the reviews people! I know that there were some questions considering Hermione's decision and just remember, that was just a prologue. There will be explanations in later chapters, so just bare with me folks!**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione made her way downstairs to breakfast. She wasn't hungry, but she didn't want any unnecessary questions considering her health.

In the kitchen were Fred, George, Ron, Remus and Mrs Weasley. MrsWeasley was serving up breakfast as Hermione walked in. She greeted everyone and sat herself in between Ginny and Harry. She ate in silence, going over her plan in her head.

She didn't like the thought of killing her child, but this wasn't what she wanted yet. Not that she didn't want children, she just wasn't ready to take on such a responsibility of being a single parent. She didn't think she could handle people, including her friends, looking at her in a different light. She sighed, causing Ginny to turn to her.

"You ok, Mione?"

This shook Hermione out of her thoughts and she turned to her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ginny, just sill a little tired," it wasn't a lie exactly, as she kept waking up though the night.

This seemed to convince her, though, because she smiled at Hermione and turned back to her half eaten breakfast.

Hermione excused herself from the table and made her way to the library, up on the third floor. She had decided to find something herself, because she knew there would be questions at St Mungo's, which she didn't want. This was her problem, and hers alone.

Four hours later found Hermione desperately pouring over every book in the library. She was growing frustrated with each page she turned. There had to be something she could use! She threw the book from her in anger and stood up. She had searched every book in the place, and there was nothing she could find.

She leant on a bookshelf and banged her head a few times, completely frustrated. She slid down the shelf into a sitting position, hitting her head one last time, only to have the shelf hit her back.

"OW! Wait, shelves don't attack people! What's this?" Hermione looked at the dusty book that had fallen from the shelf, onto her head, which was now lying innocently next to her. She picked up the old book. There was nothing on the cover, except for small writing in the corner, which read, 'Potions for your troubles.' Hermione opened it to the first page, which held a list of all the potions the ancient tome contained.

She scanned the list quickly, stopping at one she found half way down. She quickly turned to the page to find the ingredients. Relief flooded through her as she had finally found her solution. She didn't bother to read the whole passage, she was so excited at her discovery that she just skipped through to the ingredients.

"This should be easy, I can get all these at Diagon Alley. And if I do it right, I'll be able to have it finished in a day!" Quickly she grabbed a quill and parchment and copied the ingredients. With a flick of her wand all the books shot back into the bookshelves and she hurried out the room.

On her way to her room she met Ginny.

"Mione, where have you been?"

"I was in the library, I was looking for something to do and I found some ingredients for a potion I want to try."

"Oh, what is it? Maybe I could help, I mean, we don't do much together," Ginny offered.

"Oh, it's just something that will make my hair more manageable, that's all. I don't really need any help though." Hermione hated lying to her friend, but she wouldn't understand the truth, no one would.

"Well, ok, if you're sure." Ginny turned to leave, when Hermione's conscience got the better of her.

"Hey, I'm going to go to Diagon Alley. You can go with me if you want, we could make a day of it. What do you think?"

Ginny turned back, with a smile on her face. "Really? I'd love to! Give me a minute, and I'll get some money." She turned and ran to her room. Hermione followed, happier than she had felt for a while. Everything was getting back to normal already, she thought with a smile.

When she made it to her room, Ginny was already waiting for her. "Come on Mione! I can't wait! We have to go into that new clothes store, and try things on we can't afford! It will be so fun!"

Hermione laughed at her friend's eagerness, for once forgetting about Severus and the baby. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She retrieved some money, and together, she and Ginny flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione couldn't keep the smile from her face. In two days she would be free of all ties from Severus and she could follow her original plans.

**Well that's chapter 1 up.Ha, I always do that with my friends, try things on we can't afford, but we always get thrown out, lol. I hope that gave reasons for Hermione's decision. Like I said, I am trying to make the chapters longer and they will be, hopefully in later chapters, when the plot starts to thicken! Please leave a review people!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything.**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. There will probably be an update everyday, as I don't have anything else to do now that college is over.**

Chapter 2 

Hermione and Ginny had spent most of the day wandering aimlessly around the stores at Diagon Alley. They were about to leave, when Hermione realised that she hadn't been to the apothecary to get the potion ingredients.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I still need to get those ingredients."

Ginny, who was carrying a large number of bags, looked at Hermione with a 'and you really expect me to go with you?' look.

Hermione laughed at her struggling friend.

"Don't worry, Ginny, I was going to ask you to wait for me here anyway!"

A look of relief spread across her face as she sank down onto a bench, letting the bags fall next to her.

"Thanks, Mione, I really don't think I would have made it! Well, don't be too long."

"I won't," Hermione smiled, heading over to the apothecary.

She stepped into the shop and pulled out her list.

"Right, nothing onthe listis illegal, thank Merlin, so I can get everything here."

She walked up to the counter where a small man stood. He smiled at her, showing crooked dirty teeth. He looked as though a good wash would kill him!

"Ello, an what can I do for you then, dear?"

Hermione shuddered slightly, before handing him the list.

"Do you have all these in stock?"

The man took the parchment from her and looked at it. He studied it for a while, squinting his eyes slightly. He shook his head, causing her to panic. What if he knew what it was for? He wouldn't sell her the ingrediants if he knew what she was doing!

"I'm sorry, miss, I'm afraid I can't read it." He looked at her, slightly embarrassed. She let out the breath she was holding and visiblyrelaxed. She was about to tell him that it didn't matter and she would find them herself when he suddenly looked past her and smiled again.

She didn't notice anyone else entering the store. She was about to turn around when the shop assistant spoke up.

"Ah, Professor Snape, what can I do for you?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she stood rooted to the spot. She didn't dare turn around. Slowly she retrieved the list with her ingredients, hiding it from view. She knew if Snape saw it, he would most probably recognise the potion.

She heard him move behind her and before she knew it he was standing next to her. She willed herself to move, maybe he hadn't seen her? She decided to leave now, while he was talking to the shop assistant, until she heard him calling her back.

"Er, miss, maybe Professor Snapewould be ablehelp you with whatever you need, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

She spun around to see Snape looking at the shop assistant with a deadly glare.

"Um, n...no, it's quite alright. I'll come back another time." Hermione tried to keep her breathing regular as she backed out of the store, Snape still not looking at her. Part of her felt hurt at this, the other, relieved.Did he despise her so much that he couldn't bare to look at her? But, then again,she knew if he looked at her, she would probably loose herself in those dark, alluring eyes and probably do something stupid. He always had that effect on her.

She shook her head and tried to force herself to walk out of the store, instead of running. Before she made it out the store, she heard Snape commenting about foolish children to the assistant. She managed to walk away, despite the hurt he caused with those few words.

She made it back to where Ginny was sitting, who was looking at her with concern.

"What's wrong, Mione? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Hermione shook herself mentally once more and turned to her friend, forcing a smile.

"Nothing, I'm fine, it's just that they didn't have the ingredients. I'll go back tomorrow."

"Ok, well if you're sure that's all that's bothering you, then we'll go back tomorrow."

"Oh, no, it's ok, I'll go alone. I'll be getting up early, and I know how much you love to sleep in."

"Ok, we best be going, it's nearly time for tea. Mum will go mental if we're not home by then."

The two girls gathered their things and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Grimmauld Place. Hermione sighed. What a waste of time! Damn Snape, it's allhis fault! Well there was always tomorrow, she thought with a slight smile, feeling slightly better now that she had some sort of plan, no matter how underdeveloped.

**I know, nothings happening, but things will get better in the next chapter. I just had to get that part out and now it is! Well leave a review, I also accept anonymous reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I still own nothing.**

**Wow! I never thought so many people would actually read this! Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really glad everyone likes it so far. **

**Angela Danton, I'm sorry, but I can't promise to make you cry. I'm not really good at things like that… but I will try, after all, it isn't angst for nothing! **

**Once again, thanks for the reviews and now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

It was seven the next morning when Hermione went back to the apothecary at Diagon Alley. She crept through the house and managed to floo to the Leaky Cauldron without any interruptions.

The streets were empty, with the exception of the very few people who liked to open their stores early. She walked quickly, unnerved by the quietness, as she was used to being surrounded by crowds of people that usually occupied the area.

She walked into the apothecary, which was empty, except for the shop assistant. It was a different person, thankfully, who was more helpful to Hermione than the one yesterday.

She left the store with a bag full of the ingredients she purchased and a smile on her face. Finally, she was getting somewhere.

She flooed back to Grimmauld Place where its inhabitants were still asleep. She was glad that Mrs Weasley didn't get up until eight. She checked her watch. It was quarter to eight now. She had fifteen minutes to put the ingredients in the basement, where she knew no on would go, and she needed to retrieve the book from the library.

After finishing her task, she heard movement upstairs and quietly crept up to the kitchen.

Mrs Weasley was over the stove, starting to prepare breakfast, while Remus was reading the paper at the table. She sat down opposite Remus. They both acknowledged her, before returning to their tasks.

Hermione sat silently, lost in her thoughts. Apprehension took over her as she thought about what she would be doing. She had always wanted a family, but whenever she thought about that, she was always in her late twenties, with a loving, supportive husband and both had good careers.

She couldn't have all that at her age, she was only eighteen, nearing nineteen. She wanted to got to university, get a good job afterwards, hopefully meet someone and **then** settle down.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Mrs Weasley set down a plate of food in front of her, which she ate gratefully. She hadn't realised how hungry she was. Then she remembered the saying 'You're eating for two now' and a sudden wave of guilt settled itself in the pit of her stomach.

She forced the thought from her mind, reasoning with herself it was for the best. Ginny came into the kitchen, sitting down next to Hermione. Mrs Weasley set her breakfast down, then continued to prepare food for the others.

"Morning, Mione," Ginny greeted, stifling a yawn.

"Good morning, Gin." Hermione smiled at Ginny. Ginny was never a morning person, neither was Ron, nor his brothers. Harry and Ron both dragged themselves to the table and slumped down in their chairs. Mrs Weasley scolded them and told them to sit up properly and was replied with grunts of acknowledgement.

Harry was trying to tame his hair, someting everone knew was pointless, which earned a giggle from Ginny. He looked over at Ginny and smiled slightly. Hermione noticed that they both blushed before they looked away. Hermione smiled to herself thinking that they would make a good couple. However, with the war still on, she knew Harry would never approach Ginny, knowing that she would be more of a target to Voldemort.

Hermione finished her breakfast and stood up.

"Where are you off to Mione?" This was from Ron, who was still looking like he would rather be back in bed asleep.

"Oh, I'm going to do some reading, there's a book I found yesterday and I want to check it out." There was no way she could let them know of her real plans. They didn't have a clue about her involvement with Severus, so unless she could convince them that there is such a thing as the 'Immaculate Conception' and she doubted she could, they would never know.

"Oh, come on, Mione, why don't you hang out with us?"

"Because, Ronald, I don't find watching you guys play exploding snap, chess or talk of Quidditch enjoyable. Besides, you know me, I love a good book. I'll talk to you later."

Before anyone could object, she was out the door and making her way down to the basement.

She took the book off the table, where the ingredients sat, along with a pair of scales, a small cauldron and a knife. She read through the instructions carefully, before actually starting the task.

For the next six hours she was still brewing and the potion was coming along perfectly.

"Right, according to this, the potion should be a light silver. Then I have to stir it five times clockwise, before leaving it to simmer until it turns into a darker shade of silver."

She followed the last instructions, pleased to see it turn darker. She put the potion into a vial and hid it away in her pocket. She then cleared away her things, making sure everything looked the same as it did before she came down. Then she made her way up to the library to put the book back.

She checked her watch and was surprised to find it was time for tea. She quickly made her way to her room and hid the potion in her drawer, taking no notice to the list of ingredients on her bedside cabinet. No one would know what itwas for anyway.

She was the last to enter the kitchen and everyone else was sitting down.

"Oh, there you are dear, we were about to send Harry and Ron to find you." Mrs Weasley smiled at Hermione, who sat down next to Ron and Ginny.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs Weasley, I was just so caught up in that book," Hermione smiled apologetically.

"Not to worry, dear, we all know you love to read and it is easy to loose track of time when you're enjoying yourself."

Hermione said nothing, but just ate her food without making conversation with anyone. She was nervous. What if the potion didn't work? She would probably have to tell Severus… wait! Why should she? He had finished with her, so let someone else tell him. He wasn't her concern anymore. After tonight, she would be free of all ties of him.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" This was from Ron, who for once swallowed his food before talking. He was looking at her with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I will be, Ron," she replied, smiling at him reassuringly.

He smiled back and continued eating. Once again, Hermione prayed that she would be ok. She wanted nothing more than to have her life back. Hopefully, she would.

Later on that night, after Hermione had showered and got ready for bed, she waited for Ginny to go for her shower. When she left the room, Hermione carefully took out the potion from its hidden location.

She spent the next five minutes looking at it. She pulled back the covers and slid into her bed, covering herself. She uncorked the vial and looked down at her flat stomach. She placed a shaking hand over it, whispering "I'm sorry," before drinking the potion, grimacing at the taste.

She lay down and waited. The book said nothing about what would happen, so she had no idea ofwhat to expect.

Suddenly she was overcome with a searing pain in her abdomenand she tried not to cry out. She couldn't alert anyone, she just had to ride it out. Tears were streaming down her face and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. The pain was so intense that she felt herself falling out of consciousness, thankful that she had escaped the pain… and the overwhelming guilt that had resurfaced. Her last thought was 'what have I done?' Before she blacked out completely.

**Hey, that was longer! I'm sorry to all those who didn't want her to go through with it, but it is angst, so it will be sad. But also remember, it is romance, and I don't like sad endings. Well let me know what you think, review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – (See previous chapters)**

**OMG! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I did what I did in the last chapter, but I think Hermione would always put her education first. I hope the characters aren't too OOC, I'm trying to keep everyone in character. If I'm failing at it, just let me know and I'll try harder in future chapters.**

**Chapter 4**

Ginny woke up as soon as she could smell her mothers cooking. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She looked over to Hermione to find her still sleeping. Ginny thought it was unusual for her friend to sleep longer than her, but you couldn't be sure with Hermione. After all, she did get up a lot earlier yesterday, perhaps she was just tired.

Ginny's stomach rumbled loudly, telling her it was time to eat. She stood up out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning dear, where's Hermione?" Mrs Weasley was setting down a plate in front of Ron.

"She's still in bed, mum." Ginny sat down at the table, reaching for a piece of toast.

"Well, we're all going out today, so could you wake her and let her know?"

Ginny sighed, putting down her toast, before heading back upstairs to wake Hermione.

The room was still dark and Ginny could make out the outline of Hermione. She called her name a few times, before she opened the curtains when she got no response.

She stood next to her bed, with a worried look across her features. Hermione had always been pale, but she was never a deathly white. Unnerved by the loss of colour, she pulled back Hermione's covers and let out a scream.

The whole bottom half of Hermione, from the waist down, was covered in blood. Ginny was in hysterics by the time Mrs Weasley came rushinginto the room, followed closely by Ron and Harry. Harry was trying to calm Ginny down, looking at his best friend slowly losing her life's blood. Mrs Weasley and Ron were just as panicked. Harry was the calmest of them all, as he sat Ginny down on her bed, he ran out the room to find Remus.

He was still in the kitchen, looking worried.

"Someone's bleeding aren't they? I can smell it. Are they ok?"

Harry nodded and replied, "It's Hermione, I don't know what's happened to her, but it's bad, we need to get her treated as soon as possible."

Remus nodded. "I'll floo St Mungo's and let them know. You go back upstairs and try and calm them down, ok?"

"Right." Harry ran back upstairs, barely registering the fact that no one had moved. They were all in shock. Calmly, he placed a hand on Mrs Weasley's shoulder and spoke to her.

"Remus is alerting St Mungo's, someone should be here soon, you should sit down." Carefully, he steered her over to sit next to Ginny, who threw her arms around her mother, crying uncontrollably.

Next, he went to Ron, who was still looking at Hermione, looking heart broken.

"Ron? Please, look away, look at me."

Ron slowly turned to face Harry. "Mione? Wha.. what's up with her, mate?" His voice shook, unshed tears in his eyes.

Harry didn't know what to do. He had to be strong, but it was so hard when one of his friends was lying in front of him, bleeding to death. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"It's going to be ok, Ron, don't worry. Our Mione's a fighter, she'll be alright." He wasn't sure who he was convincing.

Suddenly two healers came into the room and rushed over to where Hermione was lying. They checked her over, then conjured a stretcher, levitated her body onto it and left the room. A third healer came in, holding Calming draughts and gave one to each of them.

Harry noticed a piece of parchment on Hermione's bedside table. He picked it up, examining it. It was a list of ingredients. He knew it had some importance, so he put it in his pocket, for later use. Another item caught his eye. It was an empty vial, on the floor next to Hermione's bed. He picked it up, noticing there was still a small amount of silver liquid in it. He pocketed that as well.

The healer had finished looking them over and left, just as Remus walked in.

"They said it was pretty bad and that they had to take her to the hospital to do tests to determine what happened."

"Can we go there?" This came from Ginny, who was still holding onto Mrs Weasley.

"Of course we will. First, I'll have to clean up here and find some spare clothes for her," Mrs Weasley replied, going into mother mode once more.

In less than ten minutes, everyone had changed and was ready to leave for St Mungo's.

They were sat in a waiting room and had been there for an hour. Harry remembered the things he found and excused himself. He found a doctor coming out of the room Hermione was in.

"Excuse me."

The doctor turned around, obviously annoyed. "What is it, I'm very busy."

"I'm sorry, but you're working on my friend and I've found some things that may help you figure out what's wrong with her," Harry replied, pulling out the vial and parchment and handed them to the doctor.

He took them from Harry and examined the ingredients. He gasped, turned around and ran back into the room without so much as a 'thank you.'

Harry turned and walked back to the waiting room, with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. The parchment had obviously unnerved the doctor. What the hell had Hermione done to herself?

Another half an hour of waiting left everyone anxious and nervous. A doctor walked in and everyone jumped up.

"Mrs Weasley?"

Mrs Weasley pushed Harry and Ron aside and looked at the doctor.

"Yes? Is she ok?"

"She is going to be fine..."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"But that list that you gave me," he looked at Harry, "was how we found out what was wrong. You see, Miss Granger had found an ancient potion for abortions."

At this everyone looked surprised and shocked.

"No way! Hermione wasn't pregnant! She couldn't have been, she didn't even have a boyfriend!" Ron shouted.

The doctor held up his hand. "She may not have wanted to tell you. But I've seen others who have used this potion before. She will survive, but she must have been willing to do anything to get rid of her child. This potion is dark, very dark. I comes with consequences, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean, consequences?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to have to tell you all this, but I'm afraid that the potion Miss Granger took, not only killed the child, but also destroyed her womb and ovaries. She will never be able to carry another child again."

**Ooh, another chapter up! I decided to put this one up earlier because I was bored, so I thought that I would be nice and not keep you guys in suspense. Thank you for the reviews, they are what motivated me to write this! There will be another update soon, so please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

**Wow, once again, thank you all for the reviews. I'm not really sure how long this story will be. I don't want to rush it, but I don't want to have a lot of boring chapters either. But with what I have planned, it looks like it will be a good few chapters!**

**Chapter 5**

The Weasley's, Harry and Remus stood looking at the doctor, shocked beyond words. Molly raised a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. Remus was very pale. Harry, Ron and Ginny were looking at each other, not believing what they had heard. Harry was the first to recover.

"What happened exactly? What did the potion do? Can it be reversible?"

The doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. The potion is quite attractive to women who are desperate to have a secret abortion. All the book says is that it will get rid of the child. What it really does is it dissolves the foetus, as well as the whole womb. It then gives out a toxin, which destroys the ovaries. We aren't sure if it is designed to do that, or if it's just a mistake, one, which hasn't been corrected. I'm terribly sorry, but it does pay to do the job correctly under trained doctors."

Harry and Ron looked at each other again, wondering why Hermione would do such a thing. Ron turned to the doctor.

"Can we see her?"

"Well, she is sleeping at the moment, but I will allow you to see her for ten minutes. She has been through a lot and she needs to rest. Follow me," the doctor replied. He turned and led them to a small room, where Hermione lay sleeping.

The doctor left and they crowded around the bed, looking at her. Remus spoke up.

"Well, she looks better than she did this morning."

"Yeah, she isn't as pale."

"Probably from the Blood Replenishing potion they give her."

"Well, thank you for stating the obvious Ronald," came a weak reply. They all turned from Ron and looked at Hermione, who was looking at them with tired eyes.

"Mione! You're ok!" Ginny tentatively wrapped her arms around Hermione, careful not to hurt her.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm ok, Mrs Weasley, I just feel drained and sore." There was a silence in the room and Hermione looked down, unable to look at anyone in the eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Harry sat on the bed next to her and took her hand. "Why didn't you tell us Mione? We could have helped you. You didn't have to go through this alone."

Hermione looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I couldn't tell you. You wouldn't have understood. I didn't want you to look at, or treat me differently. I'm so sorry."

"Who's the father?"

Ginny turned to her brother sharply, "Ron! How can you be so insensitive?"

Ron looked down, his ears a shade of pink and mumbled, "Sorry, I just want to castrate the bastard who did this to my friend."

Hermione started crying at this, "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't want this to happen! It was a mistake! I lost the person I loved and now I've lost my baby, all because I was a coward! I was too scared to face you all, I hate myself for what I've done!"

Her three friends hugged her, while she sobbed uncontrollably. Mrs Weasley looked distressed and Remus looked very uncomfortable, not knowing what to do.

"Er, Molly, would you mind if I waited outside?"

"Not at all, Remus, in fact, you three go with him, I need to talk to Hermione alone before we have to go." Harry, Ginny and Ron looked like they would protest, but they soon realised what she meant. She was going to tell her.

They stood up and said goodbye to Hermione, then followed Remus out the door.

Molly looked at the girl sitting in the bed and sighed. She looked so small and fragile. She knew what she had to do. She sat next to her on the bed and put her arm around Hermione's shoulders, in a motherly gesture.

"Hermione, dear, the doctor told us what you had done and the potion you used." Hermione looked up at Molly, who sighed and carried on, as gentle as she could. "He also informed us that, that the potion not only took away the child, but, well, you see, I'm afraid it also damaged you ovaries and your womb. I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at her hands in her lap, taking deep breaths. "You mean, I won't be able to have a child ever again?"

"I'm so sorry, dear."

Hermione bowed her head, letting the tears fall, allowing Molly to pull her into a hug. She was numb. The only thing she felt, however, was the guilt that flooded through her body. She had ruined all her chances of becoming a mother, all because she was too scared of what others would think of her.

She was vaguely aware of Molly leaving and the doctor that had given her a Dreamless Sleep draught. Within minutes she was once again drifting into the welcomed darkness that made her feel light and carefree.

**Yay! Another chapter up! Shorter than the others, but I thought that part should be on its own. Well tell me what you all think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – (See previous chapters)**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was busy. Well, I'll try to make this chapter longer for you guys.**

**Like I said before, there will be explanations for what I've written, just bare with me, I know what I'm doing and hopefully it will have a happy ending. Also, I do plan on exploring how Severus and Hermione got together and I will do so in later chapters, right now, I can't find any good ways of including her memories, but I will, don't worry.**

**Chapter 6**

The next day Hermione woke up feeling a lot worse, but thankfully her head was clearer. How could she have been so stupid? There must be a way to reverse this. She could just ask someone. As if someone had read her thoughts, a doctor came into her room. He smiled at her.

"I see you have woken up then. How do you feel?"

"Absolutely terrible... and guilty," she added quietly.

"Well, I hope you will feel better to know that you can go home as soon as we have checked you over." Seeing no change in her expression, he continued, "A nurse will be in to see you at about ten, so if you would like anything to eat, you will have to do so now."

"No thanks, I'm not so hungry. I would like to ask you some things though."

"Sure, I'll do my best to answer. What do you want to know?"

Hermione looked at her hands folded in her lap. "Well, you said that I wouldn't be able to have another child, because of the damage that has been done. Isn't there a way to reverse it?"

The doctor sighed and sat in a chair next to her. "It is true that in some cases we have been able to reverse the effects, but they had all tested it in the hospital. Unfortunately, you had been left for too long. The toxins had completely destroyed the ovaries. We had to remove them before the infection spread any further. I'm sorry, but no amount of magic would stop it."

Hermione was shaking, she had to find a way. "Well, isn't there anyone who doesn't want children? Maybe they could help…" She knew it sounded selfish, but she didn't care, she was desperate.

"The possibility of that happening is very rare, but it is possible. However, there are quite a few witches in your position. The best you can do is sign up and hope for the best, but even then you could be waiting for at least twenty years for that."

"Oh, so I guess there isn't anything I can do," she replied, once again berating herself for being so stupid.

"No, there isn't." He stood up and checked his watch. "Well, it's almost time for your check up. I'll leave you to it. Goodbye."

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically and closed her eyes letting out a sigh.

When Hermione had came back, everyone agreed that she had changed. She had a tougher look about her and got angry a lot quicker, making her more scary to Ron and Harry when she shouted at them. She had also lost weight, so now she looked too thin. Fred and George had lightened the mood by playfully nicknaming her 'beanpole.'

A week later Hermione was still trying to pick up where she left off. But she was finding it difficult. She needed to talk to someone and the boys were out of the question. She needed someone who would keep quiet, so Mrs Weasley was no good either. Finally she decided it would be better to talk to her friend, Ginny.

They were getting ready for bed when Hermione had finally found the courage to speak with her. She took out her wand, locked the door and cast a silencing charm. Ginny looked at her confused and slightly scared.

"Why did you do that?"

"Relax, Gin, I just need to talk to you and we can't be disturbed."

"Oh," Ginny visibly relaxed, "what do you want to talk about?"

Hermione sighed before replying, "Everything. About what's happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but please, swear to me that this conversation won't leave this room and you won't say anything to anyone."

"Of course I won't. You can trust me."

"Thanks Ginny, now just listen, ok? I really need to get this out. You can ask questions once I'm finished."

"Sure, Mione. Go ahead."

Hermione took a deep breath. Well, no point in backing out now.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. I don't want to go into detail, I'm not ready for that yet. Well, I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with Professor Snape…"

"What?"

"Don't interrupt, I told you to listen now, ask later."

Ginny blushed. "Sorry, Mione.I didn't expect that, it was a shock you know?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "I know, it was for me too. But it happened. At the start of my seventh year I felt something towards him. I didn't know what but then I noticed small things about him. Like his voice, his eyes, the way he wrote, how he ate and more. Then he asked me to assist him with some research. He was different in private. Almost civil. There was a small friendship between us. Well, not a friendship exactly, but a mutual respect towards each other. Then during the Christmas holidays it turned into something more. I don't know how it happened, but we had a sort of relationship for the next six months. But then at the end of June, after the leaving feast, he broke it off. I was devastated. I loved him, Gin, I really did. Then I find out I'm pregnant to top it off! Me pregnant with a child that would forever remind me of him. I couldn't tell him, I didn't want him to think he had to take me back because of the child. I didn't want him to either. I still love him, but I hate him because he has hurt me."

Ginny stared at her in awe. She hadn't realised how hard this had been for her. She didn't know what to say. Hermione looked at her expectantly.

"Mione, I really don't know what to say. I mean, there's not much I can say."

"I understand, Gin, you probably hate me. I mean I did lie to everyone and I fell in love with someone you can't stand."

Ginny got up and sat next to Hermione, pulling her into a hug. "I don't hate you, Mione. I'm just shocked. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But why Snape? Of all people."

Hermione smiled, relived Ginny was still talking to her. "I don't know. I guess I just saw him in a different light. He was different when we were alone, easier to talk to. He didn't treat me like a child. I just can't believe he did that to me." She sighed and turned to Ginny. "Well, it's late, we should get some sleep."

"Ok, thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you trust me."

"No problem, Gin, goodnight."

"Night."

Hermione lay down and stared into the darkness. She felt so much lighter now that she had told someone. She smiled slightly and drifted to sleep, for once not dreaming about Severus or her baby.

The rest of the holidays flew by. Hermione had gradually went back to her old self, but with her shorter temper still remaining. She was glad of the fact that no one mentioned the incident and that Harry and Ron didn't ask about who the father of her child was. She hung out with her friends more often, knowing they wouldn't get another chance to, having left Hogwarts.

Soon, Ginny would be starting seventh year. Harry and Ron would go into training to become Aurors, while Hermione would be off to university to major in Charms. Hopefully she could get a degree in teaching the subject.

Although she was happy her life was back on track, she couldn't help but feel sad. Voldemort still hadn't shown any signs of an attack and she worried for her friend. How long would he have to wait before he could have a normal life? Only time could tell and if luck was on their side, it would be soon.

**There ya go everyone! Chapter 6 all done. Ok, things will be speeding up now. But it ain't gonna be pretty! So just bare with me and eventually Severus and Hermione will get together again! Let me know what you think of this one. And stay tuned for next time! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – (See previous chapters)**

**Well, I did say that things would speed up and they will. There will be mention of what Hermione and co have been up to. **

**I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I love you all :p**

**Chapter 7 **

**Four years later:**

Hermione stepped through the doors of Grimmauld Place. It had been four years since she had been here and it hadn't changed. She did notice that the portrait of Mrs Black had finally been taken down and the place was cleaner than before.

She couldn't wait to see her friends again. She missed them, especially while she was studying. She always imagined that they would come crashing through the door, asking for her help with an assignment. It took a while to get used to being able to study in peace.

She walked to the kitchen, took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She smiled at all the familiar faces. At the table sat all the Order members, even Professor Snape. She avoided looking at him, feeling a certain pang in her chest and searched for her friends. They were at the end of the table, talking amongst themselves. No one had noticed her yet.

"Well, I see you guys didn't miss me too much!"

All eyes were on her and she blushed at the sudden attention. She smiled as her friends heads shot up and looked at her, smiling.

"MIONE!" Harry, Ron and Ginny had launched themselves at her. She laughed as she tried to keep her balance.

"Guys, I can't breathe!"

They all let go of her and stood back, looking sheepish. She took this time to study them. Harry and Ron had always had a big build, from years of Quidditch, but now they looked bigger thanks to their Auror training. Ginny had a mature look about her now. Her eyes were slightly darker, as was her hair. She was also slightly taller.

After Hermione said hello to all her old teachers, avoiding a certain dark one in the corner, her friends dragged her into the front room.

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just gave you that date because I wasn't sure at the time when I'd be leaving. So, what have you all been up to?"

"Well, Ron and I have completed our training and soon we'll have to take the test to become full Aurors. They still need to set a date for us."

"Really? So soon?"

"Yeah, it turns out we're both naturals," Ron replied, pretending to flick his hair when he said 'naturals,' making Hermione, Harry and Ginny laugh.

"I'm doing an apprenticeship with Madame Pomfrey, I've still got four more years to go."

"Ginny, that's great! Congratulations to all of you. Well, have you heard anything from _him_?"

"Nope, there hasn't even been any attacks lately. It's weird. Anyway, we don't need to worry about it for now, how have you been, then?" Hermione knew Harry wanted to change the subject. His voice was full of anxiousness.

"I've been ok, I missed you guys though. I'm still waiting on my results on my Charms exam," she replied worriedly.

They smiled at her and Ron laughed, "She's still our Hermione!"

Hermione smiled at this. It was good to be back, she felt alone without them. Sure, she had made new friends at university, but they weren't the same.

"Well, I should go unpack, do you guys know what room I'm in?"

"Yeah, you're with me, come on," Ginny replied, grabbing her hand and pulled her upstairs.

While she unpacked, Ginny was filling her in on things she didn't want to mention in front of the boys.

"Ron's dating a girl he met at training, Sarah, I think. He doesn't mention much though, we had to drag that out of him!"

Hermione laughed. "What about you? Seeing anyone special?"

"Well, Harry and I are together."

"What? Wow, Ginny, why didn't you tell me before?"

"We're trying to keep it a secret. Harry said that he doesn't want to put me in danger, but he wants to be with me as well. So we thought that until you-know-who has been killed, we should keep it quiet."

"I'm happy for you Gin, I really am. Harry deserves to be happy and so do you. I won't tell anyone, so don't worry."

"Thanks, Mione. So, how's your love life?"

"You mean the non existent one?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I've dated a few guys, but they didn't work out. They were too immature."

Ginny giggled, "I know what you mean. If you don't like Quidditch then you're pretty much screwed, having nothing to talk about!"

Hermione laughed along with her, then sighed and replied sadly, "I just can't believe the one person who I could talk to wants nothing to do with me."

Ginny put her hand on her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it. He's an idiot for not seeing what he had. If it makes you feel any better, he did look happier when you walked in before. I noticed it because I was siting opposite him."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Even if he does feel something for me, he won't show it, or tell me. He's not that type of person. You know what the worst thing about this is?"

"What?"

"I'm still not over him."

"Oh, Mione," Ginny pulled the older girl into a comforting hug. "He'll come around eventually. He's probably stressed. What with being a spy and all."

Hermione sighed, "I hope you're right, Gin. But I still can't tell him about the baby. He'll hate me for not telling him sooner."

"You were confused, Mione. You only told me because it was eating away at you. You couldn't have told him then, especially after what happened."

"I know, but I will have to tell him sometime, I mean he has a right to know after all."

"Well, it's up to you to decide when to tell him. You will know when you feel like you can talk to him, don't worry."

"You sound so much like your mother, you know!"

Ginny laughed, "You cheeky thing! I'm nothing like my mother!"

"No, I mean, you're good at giving advice. You know what to do in a crisis as well."

"Oh, well, I guess I am like her then!" She checked the clock. "You coming down for dinner? I'm starving!"

"Now you sound like Ron!" Hermione laughed at the look on Ginny's face.

They both made their way into the kitchen and sat themselves down. Hermione noticed that Professor Snape wasn't there. She soon found out why. As soon as everyone was seated, Professor Dumbledore spoke up.

"Just to let you all know, Severus has been summoned. He should be back later on tonight." He then tuned to say something to Mrs Weasley who nodded in return.

Hermione was worried. Apparently, he hadn't been summoned in a while. She hoped he would be ok. She mentally shook herself. Why was she thinking like this? She shouldn't care what happens, he had hurt her. She shouldn't care she told herself firmly. That didn't stop her from feeling nervous for the rest of the night.

Everyone was sitting in the living room when he finally returned. To Hermione's relief, he was ok. But the news he brought had shocked everyone.

"He is planning to attack Hogwarts some time next week."

**Dun dun dun! Another chapter. I'm not sure if it's longer, but things are starting to pick up now. Once again, thanks for the reviews, you guys are really supportive! There will be another chapter tomorrow! Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – (See previous chapters)**

**Wow, I didn't think that many people would like this story. Thank you all for the reviews, I'm so happy! (Gives out cuddley toys that look like Severus to all reviewers)**

**Well, I know that the story has been slow, but from this chapter onwards, it will pick up. I just wanted to make sure that I had everything down. I have and there will be conversations between our favourite couple!**

**Chapter 8**

That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. It was the early hours in the morning and she had already woken up due to a nightmare about the baby and Severus. It was the first time she had dreamt about them in four years. She sighed, it must have been because of all that has gone on tonight and the fact she was back here. She turned over onto her side. It was a warm night and she couldn't get comfortable. Across the room she could hear soft snores coming from Ginny, who would occasionally mutter something in her sleep. Hermione found it amusing listening to some of the things she says.

She turned onto her back again, before sitting up. Trying to get back to sleep was useless now. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She decided to get a glass of water and maybe read for a while. That always helped her sleep. She briefly considered a Dreamless Sleep draught, in case the nightmares returned. They hadn't been as violent as they had been before she told Ginny, but they always left her with that guilty, self loathing feeling when she woke up.

She made her way into the kitchen. It was dark, the only light coming from the moon through the window. Quietly she padded over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass. She filled it with some water, taking small sips, feeling cooler than before. A small noise from behind her startled her and she spun around. She bumped into someone and she gave a small shriek, dropping the glass and took a step back, only to find the sink was stopping her from doing so.

She looked up to find Severus staring at her. She had expected him to be scowling at her, but instead a calmer look graced his features and noted that he looked younger when he didn't scowl.

They stood looking at each other for several minutes, until Hermione couldn't look at him any longer. She distracted herself by kneeling down to tidy up the broken glass on the floor. Suddenly the cupboard door under the sink swung open, knocking Hermione over, who was unable to keep her balance.

Kreacher came storming out of the cupboard. She had forgot the house elf lived there. She prepared herself for it so shout at her, but Kreacher just stormed off, muttering about how he needed sleep, and how the 'mudblood' had disturbed it.

It wasn't until Severus knelt opposite her and grabbed her hand that she noticed in her attempt to stop herself from falling over a piece of glass had lodged itself into her palm. He took out his wand and cleared the shads of glass and the water from the floor.

Hermione was unnerved. He hadn't said anything. He just sat there opposite her, cleaning her cut. He removed the glass and transfigured a towel into a bandage. Hermione was unsure if it was just her, but he seemed to be taking his time. She didn't know what to say. She knew she should be angry with him but the way he held her hand, she just couldn't find the words to yell at him.

So she sat there, although her hand had been wrapped, Severus seemed reluctant to release it. She looked up at him to find he was staring at her. She could just make out his outline in the moonlight. She licked her dry lips and tried to think of something to say. She knew she had to tell him about her child, but she didn't want to ruin the mood. She cleared her throat.

"Er, thank you."

He smiled slightly. "No problem."

She looked down again, unable to meet his gaze. Why was this so hard? And why was he so calm? She felt his fingers under her chin and allowed him to lift her head up to look at him. His hand cupped her cheek and he kept staring at her with those dark, troubled eyes.

"Why?"

She didn't realise she had spoken until he looked away.

"I had to. I didn't want to, believe me, but Albus had found out. He asked me to end it." He knew what she meant, seeing the look in her eyes.

"But I wasn't your student anymore. He didn't have the right to do that."

He sighed and looked at her, "He had every right when it came to your safety. He was worried the Dark Lord would find out. I agreed that it would be for the best, until he was killed."

"You mean, you didn't want to leave me?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe she was talking to him again.

"I never wanted to do what I did. But Albus made me see that it would be better for you. You're already a target being Potter's friend. I couldn't put you in any more danger."

"Why couldn't you tell me that, instead of pretending that you didn't want me?"

"Because if you had been caught and the Dark Lord looked into your mind, he would have seen that memory. He would know it was real and would think that I really didn't care about you. If I told you the truth it would have put us both in danger."

This angered Hermione. "Oh, I see. You were just trying to save your own neck."

"No! I didn't mean it like that. If the Dark Lord had found out that I care about a muggle-born, then he would have killed us both. If he was under the impression I didn't like you, he would have held you hostage and the I would have found a way to get you out."

Hermione looked down, feeling like an idiot for jumping to conclusions. "Oh."

He moved to sit next to her and he placed an arm around her shoulders. "I just want you to know that I do care about you. I think its safe for me to say t now, seeing as how we are about to go to war."

Hermione sighed. "You really hurt me you know."

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it, forgive me?" He looked at her with a sad look on his face, knowing she couldn't say no.

She laughed then replied, "Ok, but I'm still upset with you."

He smiled. "Well I'll have to be on my best behaviour to get back into your good books then."

They both stood up. Hermione turned to him and spoke up.

"Well, I should be going back to bed, goodnight, Severus."

She was about to head back upstairs when he grabbed her arm. She looked at him questioningly.

"Stay with me."

"If you don't mind, I would rather take it slow."

He nodded before replying, "I understand, goodnight Hermione." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek and walked up to his room.

Hermione returned to hers in a daze. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt guilty for not telling him, but Ginny's advice came back to her. 'Tell him when you're ready.' And she would. She slipped into her bed allowing a smile to grace her features. He does care, after all. She drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the tall dark man and for the first time in four years, it wasn't a nightmare.

**Say it with me people, awwww! I thought about that last night and thought 'I'll add that to my story!' But it will still be a couple of chapters before I get to the quote in the summary though. Well, review! You know you want to!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – (Previous chapters)**

**Well, they are now kinda together, but she still has to tell him! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I was just in one of those happy moods and I didn't want to write anymore sad things. **

**Well on with the story!**

**Chapter 9**

Hermione woke up early the next morning. The conversation between her and Severus was fresh in her mind. He did seem genuinely sorry for what he did, but how can she tell him about what happenedand stay on good terms with him? It was impossible. But it had to be done.

She would have to tell him soon, sometime before the war. She couldn't live with herself if something happened to him and she hadn't told him. She sighed and dragged herself out of bed. It was only six, but at least she would be able to shower without interruptions.

An hour later and Hermione was washed and had given up on trying to tame her hair. She pulled it back and tied it up into a loose bun. She had an hour to kill before breakfast, so she decided to go to the library.

She wondered if that book was still there. She wanted to study it more. The last time she looked at it, she hadn't been thinking straight. The library was the same as it had been, so Hermione hoped the book was there. It was, so she carefully levitated it off the top shelf and walked over to a small table.

She couldn't have been there for more than ten minutes when someone else came in. She was so engrossed by what she was reading, however, that she failed to notice. It wasn't until a shadow loomed over her, making the light somewhat dimmer, that she raised her head to find Severus standing before her, grinning.

"Well, it looks like you're still my little know-it-all."

She smiled up at him, noting the black robes. "And you're still going for the 'gothic look.' It's nice to know that some things will never change."

He laughed, sitting next to her and looked at the book. "What are you reading?"

"Just a book I found. It doesn't have a title, so I'm assuming it's probably an old journal." She showed him the cover of the book and he paled, if that was possible.

"Where did you get that?"

Hermione noticed the change in him and replied cautiously, "It was on top of a shelf. Why?"

He took the book from her. "You shouldn't read this, Hermione, it's a dark book. It's dangerous."

"I know what you mean," Hermione muttered quietly, so he wouldn't hear. Unfortunately he did. He looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that those potions look dangerous, that's all," she replied, looking down.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You're lying. Tell me what you mean."

She looked away again. This was the perfect opening for her to tell him. She looked back at him. He was staring at her intently.

"Please, tell me."

She sighed and took the book from him. She flipped through the pages, speaking to him while she did so, "I want you to promise me that you won't get too mad at me."

He nodded, telling her to carry on. She found the page she was looking for, she kept it from his view and told him what happened four years ago.

"Severus, do you remember when you saw me at the apothecary four years ago?" He nodded once more. "Well, I was looking for ingredients for a particular potion. This one."

She handed him the book and he looked at the page she showed him. She was shaking, unable to read his face as he looked at the potion. His head snapped up, looking at her, his face pale and completely expressionless.

"The child was mine, I take it?"

She looked away, guilt settling back into her stomach once more.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't want a child so soon! I didn't know what it actually did, what it would cost me! I thought you didn't want me and I was devastated! I didn't know what to do…"

He held up his hand to stop her. "Save it, I don't want to hear this right now." He stood up and stalked out the library, slamming the door shut behind him.

Hermione buried her face in her hands and sighed. "Shit."

Ginny came into the room a few minutes later. "Hey, Mione, mum said that breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry, Gin."

"Are you ok?"

Hermione looked up at her friend and saw the worry on her face. "Oh, Gin! He hates me! I've seriously messed up!" It was then that Hermione finally let the tears fall. Ginny sat next to her and held her while she cried.

"It's ok, Mione, just tell me what happened."

Hermione told her about the exchange between her and Severus the previous night and the one this morning.

"And then he just left. God, he must hate me so much!"

"It will be ok, Mione. You just need to talk to him again once he has calmed down."

"Well, I'll be waiting for a long time then!"

"Hey, at least you've told him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. It must have been a shock. He'll come around eventually."

"I hope so. Thanks, Ginny, I really don't know what I would do without you."

"It's ok, that's what friends are for, right? Come on, let's get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

Hermione smiled and walked downstairs with her friend. She had told him, but the guilt hadn't gone away. In fact it was worse than before. He told he that he still cared about her, then the next day, she tells him that she had aborted their child! She sighed. She would have to talk to him and soon. She just hoped she could get him to understand.

**Aww, back to sadness again! Well, it hopefully it won't last too long! Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – (Previous chapters)**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was in bed for most of the day with a sore back. Thankfully it's not too bad and I can walk around without looking like an OAP. **

**Once again, thank you for the reviews! (Gives out more cuddle toys, that look like Severus) Hey, you can never have too many cuddle toys!**

**Chapter 10**

After breakfast, Hermione and Ginny sat in the living room, catching up with Harry and Ron. They had both enjoyed their training, but at times, Ron had found some things difficult. That was mainly in the Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Harry helped him practice.

They also had some amusing tales. Like how Harry and Ron got drunk one night and Ron tried to climb out of a cat flap. He fell asleep with his head sticking out and woke up to find their trainer looking down at him. Harry had fallen asleep on a broken ironing board, which he had tried to surf on, but broke when he stood on it.

"Oh, Mione, he was so mad at us! He made us do twice the work that day and he wouldn't give us anything for our hangover!"

"Well, it serves you right! Honestly, drinking in the middle of the week. You could have waited until the weekend," Hermione replied, trying to sound stern, but the thought of a drunk Harry and Ron made her unable to keep the grin from her face. She felt better than this morning and was determined not to think about it.

"Well, we were desperate, weren't we Ron?"

"Yep." He looked outside and turned to the group, "Well, it's a nice day, who's up for a quick game of Quidditch?"

Harry and Ginny both agreed, but Hermione declined. "Oh, Ron, you know how bad I am! I can't even fly!"

Ron sighed, "Fine, it looks like we have to find someone else. I wonder if Fred would have time for a game. I mean, George is watching the shop for him." With that he went off to find Fred, while Ginny went to find their Quidditch things.

Hermione turned to Harry, finally having a chance to talk with him.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, how are you feeling with everything that will happen next week?"

To her surprise, he didn't get angry or moody. Instead he smiled at her and replied, "Actually, I feel fine about it. I mean, a few years ago I would have been nervous and unsure, but now that I have done my training, I feel a lot more secure. Like I have a real chance against him."

"Really? That's good Harry. But what about the whole deal with the mind reading?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Dumbledore has been giving me lessons on how to do it for the past four years. He said he had a lot more time than before. I picked it up a lot quicker than I did with Snape."

She felt a small pang when he mentioned him. She didn't know why she always had that reaction. Maybe it was the guilt? She sighed.

"Just so you know, I'll stand by you Harry. Ron and I won't leave you alone out there."

He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Mione. That means a lot to me. Your support will give me the help I need to kill that bastard."

"Well, you are my friend and I won't leave you. Just concentrate on staying alive, for Ginny."

"How did you know?"

"She told me. She must have been bursting to tell someone about it! I promise that I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thanks."

"Well, go on, go and find the others and have fun!"

He laughed and made his way out of the room, replying, "Yes mother!"

She was surprised at this comment. Parents had always been a touchy subject with him. She supposed he had finally got over it, or he was satisfied that he would be avenging their death very soon.

Well, now she was alone and she didn't know what to do with herself. She walked upstairs to her room. She decided to read a book she bought a few days ago. It was called To Kill a Mocking Bird, a muggle novel. She had read it before, but it was a good book. When she saw it she had to buy it, she hadn't read it for years.

She made her way to the library and sat down in one of the chairs by a large window. It had a beautiful view. It was charmed to look like a large lake was below her and trees on the other side. It was very calming.

She had been reading for an hour when someone came in. She looked up to see who it was. It was Severus. Quickly she turned back to her reading, hoping he didn't see that she noticed him. His footsteps indicated he was walking over to her. She didn't look back up at him, keeping her head buried in her book. She felt his presence right next to her, but still, she refused to look at him.

He sighed. She would have to be difficult. He picked the book up out of her hands and put it on the table next to him.

She looked up at him angrily. How dare he! "What did you do that for?"

"I think we need to talk," he replied, amused at how quickly she got angry.

"Well, I don't. I don't want to hear this right now," she said, mimicking what he said earlier. She went to pick up her book when he grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, hating the way he kept his face emotionless.

"Why did you do it?" His eyes held brief look of hurt before it disappeared again.

Her eyes softened, her anger slipping away. How can she be mad at him? It was his child, after all. She sighed and moved over so he could sit down.

"When you told me that you didn't want to see me anymore I was devastated. At the time, I didn't know that you really meant 'We can't see each other because I worry for your safety' I thought it was final. So I decided to just carry on with how my life was originally planned. Then I found out I was pregnant. It wasn't something I wanted at the time. I did want children but not until much later on in my life. I wanted to be able to support it. Something I couldn't do, sure my friends might have helped me. But I wanted help from you and I knew that if you didn't want me, you certainly wouldn't want this child."

She waited for him to respond, unable to look at him. She quietly added, "Just remember, I didn't know that you still cared. I wouldn't have done it otherwise."

He sighed, "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have listened to Albus. We should have kept seeing each other, but I just wanted you to be safe."

"I'm sorry. When I found that book, it was like my prayers had been answered. I thought it would get rid of the baby. What it didn't say was that it would also make me childless for the rest of my life. But I wasn't thinking straight at the time. It was an obsession. I just wanted my life back."

"I can understand that. Your education was always important to you. I'm sorry I stormed out like that earlier. It was a shock for me. I have never been partial to the idea of children, but I was still hurt when you told me. But at the time I didn't realise that in your mind, I didn't want you anymore. I had always known that after the war, I would see you again. I had something to get me through, whereas you had nothing."

Hermione didn't know what to say. He wanted to be with her again! Well, after the war, but if she had managed four years without him, she could wait another week. But what if they didn't get through it. She voiced her thoughts to him.

"But what if one of us dies next week, or Harry dies. What happens then?"

He looked at her and thought for a while before replying, "Well, perhaps we should make the best of this week then."

She looked at him and saw a look of longing in his eyes. She smiled, understanding his meaning perfectly and replied, "Maybe we should."

He smiled and moved closer to her. His hands moved to hold her face and he closed the distance between them. He kissed her softly, giving her a chance to move away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She moaned when she felt his tongue slide across her lower lip seeking entrance. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every part of it. His hands moved down to her waist and he pulled her closer.

They broke apart slowly, from the lack ofoxygen. He smiled down at her and stood up. "Perhaps we could continue this in my room?"

She looked up at him and smiled. He held outhis hand and she took it. Wordlessly she allowed him to take her to his room, where she stayed for most of the day, around the same time her friends came in from their game of Quidditch.

**Awww, another sweet, fluffy chapter! Well, let me know what you think. Anyone who reviews, gets free cookies!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – (See prologue)**

**Wow, 82 reviews! I love you guys! (Throws cookies to reviewers)**

**Reviewers: YAY! COOKIES!**

**Well, I can't continue with what they started in the previous chapter, I'm not really good at writing things like that. So for now, you will all just have to use your imaginations, I'm afraid!**

**This story isn't really going the way I wanted it to, but I have an idea to get it back on track!**

**Chapter 11**

A few hours later Hermione was lying in bed curled up in Severus' arms. She traced lazy patterns across his chest, while his hand played with her hair. The lay like that for several minutes, lost in their thoughts. Hermione then started to play with his nipple, knowing it would annoy him.

"You know how much I hate that, right?"

She smiled and carried on, "Mmm."

His hand moved from her hair and he batted her hand away from his now erect nipple.

"We should probably get up soon. We don't want anyone noticing our absence."

Hermione groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Don't want to," came her muffled reply.

He chuckled and pulled back the covers. "Come on, I promise that we can continue this later."

She looked at him with big eyes. "But I want to continue now!"

He laughed and pulled her over to him. "I know, so do I. But we do have to keep quiet about this."

She sighed and looked up at him, a serious expression on her face. "I know. I wish we didn't though."

"Me too and we won't have to after this war. But for now, it's best that no one knows."

"You're right. Well, we should get something to eat, we will need our energy if we are to continue later," she smiled at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

He smiled back at her and kissed her forehead, then stood up to get dressed. Hermione just sat there watching him, until he turned around to face her. He shook his head and grinned at her.

"Like what you see?"

"You know I do."

"I remember when it was the other way around. I would watch you get dressed before you had to return to your room."

"I know. But I didn't want to leave you. I would have gladly stayed with you all night."

"But you had to. The consequences of us getting caught back then would have been much worse than now."

"You're right. Well I suppose I should get dressed. You should leave now, and I'll be down when I'm ready. It would look odd if we left together."

"Ok, I shall see you later." He kissed her once more and then left soon after.

Hermione smiled. She couldn't believe what had happened. He wasn't angry with her. Well he had just proved to her that he still cared… a couple of times. She blushed at that thought. She quickly pulled her clothes on and walked back to her own room. She had his scent all over her and while she rather liked it, she didn't want to explain to everyone why she smelt like him.

Ginny was in their room and had just finished changing out of her Quidditch gear.

"Hey, Gin, did you have a good game?"

Ginny looked up and smiled at Hermione, noticing the subtle change in her.

"Yeah, it was brilliant! It was Harry and I against Ron and Fred. We won, of course! But Fred can still really hit those bludgers, he sent one straight at my head!"

Hermione laughed at her friend's eagerness towards the game. She could easily be mistaken for a boy sometimes, the way she gets involved with them.

"So, what did you get up to all day then? You seem happier. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Hermione couldn't help it. She broke out into a huge grin. Quickly she locked the door and put up a silencing charm.

She turned to Ginny and told her everything what had happened, well, not _everything_! She just told her enough for her to draw her own picture.

"Oh, Mione! That is so sweet! Well, a little gross because you know how I feel about Snape, but if you're happy, then I'm happy for you."

Hermione hugged her friend. "Thanks, Gin. I am happy. I'm just relieved that you have taken this well."

"Hey, I've lived with the knowledge that you were with him for the last four years. Believe it or not, I have come to terms with the idea. But what will Harry and Ron say?"

"I don't know. They will go mental, I know that much. But I'm going to have to tell them after the war, when everything is safe, you know, like Harry and yourself."

"I know what you mean."

Hermione sat on her bed and sprayed herself with some perfume. A sudden thought crossed her mind.

"Ginny, have you, you know, _been _with Harry?"

Ginny turned bright red and replied, "Well, um, we wanted to get round to it sometime before next week. But we can't seem to get any privacy."

Hermione smiled. "Well, you can have some privacy tonight, if you want. I'm going to spend the night with Severus. Just tell Harry I'll be in the library all night, trying to do some research on new hex's or something."

"Really? Are you sure? You won't come in here until the morning?"

"Of course not. I know how you feel about Harry. You've been telling me for years. You both deserve toshare something special before next week. Trust me, I'll leave you two alone, all night."

Ginny hugged her friend. "Oh, thank you, Mione! I really appreciate this! By the way, the smell has gone. I don't think anyone should notice."

"Good, I didn't want to have to change my clothes. Come on, let's get something to eat."

They made their way downstairs. They were the last ones to enter the kitchen. The only seats left were next to Harry and Severus. Ginny went and sat next to Harry and Hermione received sympathetic looks from her friends. She pretended to look annoyed, but inside she was smiling.

She sat down next to him and she felt his foot brush against hers. She tried not to notice, as she couldn't give anything away. She looked across the table in time to see Ginny whispering something to Harry, who blushed and looked in her direction. She smiled at him, knowing what Ginny had said.

Hermione made to place her hands in her lap while they waited for Mrs Weasley to serve up the food. She let her hand wander over to Severus' leg. If he wanted to play, then she was game. She stroked his leg lightly and smiled inwardly when she felt him tense. He shifted slightly and tried to bat her hand away.

She pinched his leg and tried not to laugh out loud when he jumped slightly. She knew he would get her back, but she didn't care. Finally, the food was served up and Hermione filled her plate up. She looked over at Ron and laughed when she saw that he hadn't changed at all. He was cramming as much food as possible into his mouth with one hand, and refilling his plate with the other.

She ate in silence when she suddenly felt Severus' hand moving slowly up her leg. Damn! She wanted to move his hand away, but it felt good. It moved in between her thighs and carried on its journey, while she tried not to moan out loud. She tried to close her legs, but his hand pushed them open again. Why the hell did she wear a skirt today? He was dangerously close to her core, when she kicked him in the leg. He quickly let go as he drew attention to himself when he grunted in pain. He shot everyone a glare and carried on eating.

Hermione smiled to herself and was relieved that he didn't try anything again. She knew that if she didn't stop him, she would have had an orgasm in front of everyone. That would be embarrassing!

After everyone had eaten, Dumbledore spoke up.

"There will be a meeting tomorrow after lunch. Everyone is to attend, even you four," he motioned to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione at this. "The reason we didn't have one today was because I was busy gathering all the supporters of the light. There are over a thousand across the globe, five hundred in America alone. Not to mention, every professor and Auror in the other countries. So I suggest you all get a good nights sleep and be alert tomorrow, for we need all the advice and ideas we can get. Good night everyone."

With that everyone rose from the table and went their separate way. Hermione went to stand up but saw a piece of paper in her lap. She picked it up and hurried to her room.

She sat down on her bed and read the note.

'Come to my room after everyone has retired for the night. I'll make sure we both get a good nights sleep, if we get round to it that is!'

Hermione smiled and hid the note in her bedside cabinet. She then showered and got herself ready for the night ahead.

**Well another day, another chapter. I hope this is longer for you guys, I did try. Let me know what you think ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – (See prologue)**

**Once again, I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Severus-Fan, who doesn't love cookies? Here have some more! (Gives everyone more cookies… they're free!)**

**Wow, there was actually someone who doesn't like this story. But I will be nice about it, because they actually complimented me. But I'm also annoyed that they implied that my story has not attracted an audience, because it has and I'm quite happy with the size (taking into consideration that this _is_ my second fic.) And they also said that this story isn't interesting. Maybe it isn't to them because they don't like SSHG, but all you guys do… right? Well I did say that it was an SSHG fic in the summary, so why read if you don't like the paring?**

**Sorry, that's me getting all worked up. Oh well, once again thank you to all my faithful reviewers who _enjoy_ my story and find it interesting. Now that I got all that out, on with the story.**

Chapter 12 

When Hermione finally pulled herself from Severus' embrace she quickly changed, kissed him and made her way to her room. She had fifteen minutes before breakfast and hopefully Harry and Ginny would either still be asleep or Harry would be gone. She really didn't want to walk in on them. It would be like walking in on her brother or something.

She cautiously walked into the room, relieved when she saw that the couple were awake and dressed. They both noticed her presence and were both blushing furiously. Hermione just smiled at them. Harry spoke up.

"So, Mione, I take it that the library isn't the best place to fall asleep? You look really rough."

Hermione tried to smooth down her hair, unsuccessfully, before replying, "Um, it wasn't that bad. I think it's just because I didn't get much sleep." She smiled at that. She definitely didn't get much sleep. As soon as she dosed off, Severus always woke her up, ready for another round. Not that she was complaining!

"So did you find out anything?"

Apart from the fact that it was very hard to keep herself from crying out in passion as Severus brought her to climax? Nothing else. She looked at Harry and replied, "No, nothing much. But don't worry, I'm sure you don't need to know anymore hexes or jinxes. You probably know loads of them already."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think I'd be able to learn another one without my head exploding!"

Hermione and Ginny laughed. "Well, I need to change, so I'll see you guys downstairs?"

"Sure, come on Gin."

"Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk with Hermione."

"Ok, I'll save you a seat. See you later love."

"Bye," Ginny replied with a shy smile.

He left the room and Ginny put up a silencing charm and Hermione changed her clothes.

"Aren't you going to get a shower or something?"

"I will after breakfast. I don't want to miss it, I'm starving!"

Ginny raised her eyebrow and smirked at Hermione. "Worked up an appetite did you?"

"Ginny!" Hermione had never heard her friend like this before. "What's gotten into you?"

"Harry."

Hermione laughed along with her friend. "So, did everything go alright last night?"

"Oh, Mione, it was amazing! Of course I was nervous, I mean the last time I was with a boy was the only time. It was in my seventh year and we didn't know what we were doing. We were both just desperate to get rid of our virginity. But last night, wow!"

Hermione laughed at her friend's expression. "Well I'm happy for you two you know."

"Yeah. So, what about you? Judging by your appearance, you didn't get much sleep!"

Hermione grinned. "We didn't! I swear, Gin, he could go on for hours! I would still be in there with him if he had his way."

Ginny laughed, "Well, I'm glad you didn't stay, there would probably have been a search party if you didn't show up for the rest of the day!"

"Come on, I'm starving! I can smell your mother's cooking from here!"

They both headed down for breakfast and once again Hermione was 'forced' to sit next to Severus. She briefly wondered if it was his doing. She smiled to herself at the thought of Severus scaring off anyone who tried to sit next to him. They all ate in silence and when they had finished, Mrs Weasley reminded them of the meeting that would take place after lunch and to make sure they were on time.

Hermione made her way back upstairs to get a quick shower that turned into a long shower when Severus decided to 'accidentally' walk in on her and ended up joining her. Like she said, she wasn't complaining, after all, he did say they should make the most of this last week. She spent the morning in the library, finishing off To Kill a Mocking Bird. Severus was seated on the couch reading a book of his own and Hermione was sitting in between his legs, her back resting on his chest.

When she finished her book, she turned to look at Severus, with a sudden thought.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"You remember that book I showed you the other day?"

"Which one?"

"The one that looked like a journal. The one you said was dangerous."

"What about it?"

"Well, what do you know about it? You seemed to recognise it."

He sighed and put his book down. He looked slightly uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Please, tell me. I promise not to get angry, ok?"

"Ok. Well, that book belongs to my grandfather. He was one of the oldest supporters of the Dark Lord. He was in the year above him, but he wanted power, craved it. He invented the potions for the Dark Lord, the ones you have seen in that journal. He went wrong somewhere in one potion and cost the Dark Lord one of his best followers. He was killed, but the journal was kept, as the Dark Lord thought it might be of use. My father was asked to join, but was killed soon after, he wasn't seen as a true follower. Then I came along. The Dark Lord knew of my skills and had me carry on my grandfather's research. I've kept that book hidden here, at headquarters, knowing that no one uses this library. Then you came along," he added with a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He hugged her to him and replied, "It's ok, how could you have known? But I want you to know, none of those potions are my own creations. I could never bring myself to follow in his footsteps and create more evil."

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. Hermione laughed when she heard Severus' stomach growl. He gave a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's get something to eat."

They walked down to the kitchen, where everyone had gathered once again. This time, all the order was present. Hermione felt a moment of dread when she realised that the meeting would be starting very soon.

**Another chapter! In the same day! I'm just too nice to you guys. Oh well, you all deserve it, what with being so supportive and all! Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – (See prologue)**

**Wow, over 100 reviews, thank you all so much!**

**OMG, Angela Danton, you are completely right about the dates. I'm sorry about that, but I'm kinda crap with working the dates out and stuff! Well, I can't change it because I delete the chapters after I post them, sorry! God, I'm stupid! Thanks for pointing it out to me though.**

**DisFordiana77 – That's exactly how I imagine him, tall, dark and handsome! So you're not alone! Lol **

**Like I said before, I can't go into graphic details with Severus and Hermione, you can't write about what you haven't experienced!**

**Chapter 13**

After lunch was over, the meeting was officially in progress. The table was cleared and any cheerfulness displayed earlier had disappeared, to be replaced by total seriousness.

Dumbledore was going over the basics of what to expect the next week.

"All of our supporters will be gathering at Hogwarts and I suggest that it will be a lot safer for all of you to stay there as of tomorrow. It will be much easier for everyone to get in some last minute practice at the castle. The wards are still up and the children are all at home for the holidays. However, it will be as crowded as ever, due to our supporters. Like I said yesterday, there are over one thousand of them from different countries. We also have the Aurors staying with us. I would like for everyone to be prepared for anything next week and use this remaining week wisely. I expect everyone at the castled tomorrow no later than ten a.m. Any questions?"

Everyone looked around the room expectantly. Harry timidly raised his hand. Dumbledore smiled at him, "Yes Mr Potter?"

"I was just thinking, sir. Can we trust all of these people? I mean, we don't know them. What if some of them are spies?"

"Well, I do know most of them. The ones I don't know are friends who have been asked to help. I'm not saying that they are all trustworthy, but I think it is too late to be worrying about such matters, I'm afraid."

"Where will we be staying? In our common rooms?"

"Yes. All the Aurors will be spread about the castle and the larger group of highly trained ones will be staying with you four. They have been ordered to keep an eye on you."

Harry seemed to tense at this and replied angrily, "I don't need to be watched like a child you know!"

Dumbledore raised a hand to calm him down. "Harry, in case you didn't notice, you are the only one capable of stopping Voldemort. You need to stay safe and I know you don't like it, but we can't take any chances. Besides, they are the best Aurors. I'm sure they won't mind giving you helpful tips."

Harry sighed in defeat, knowing it was useless to argue. Hermione felt bad for him. He looked so much older than he was. He hasn't had what you would call a relaxing, safe childhood. They were always in danger when they were at school. Everything must have finally taken its toll on Harry and it showed.

Hermione would be relieved when it was over. She just prayed that there would be a minimum of casualties on their side.

Dumbledore stood up, indicating that the meeting was over. Everyone filed out of the kitchen. Most of the occupants went to pack, so they wouldn't have to rush about the next morning.

When Hermione finished packing up her things she looked around the room to see if she had missed anything. She looked under the bed and found a discarded picture there. Frowning, she picked it up. It was very dusty and she guessed that she forgotten it when she left for university four years ago.

She wiped it clean and studied it. It was a picture of her, Harry and Ron on their graduation night. They smiled up at her and waved up at her. She smiled back, remembering the night perfectly. She laughed when she remembered Ron nearly making himself sick with the amount of food he consumed that night. She squinted when something in the background caught her eye. Severus was standing by one of the small tables. He had a slight smile on his face and he was looking at the back of the Hermione in the picture.

She sighed and placed it in her bag, before shrinking it down and placing it on her bedside cabinet.

She wished she were still a student, with only homework to worry about, instead of preparing for a war that was just under a week away.

She rose from her bed and wandered down the hall. Dumbledore stopped her, as she passed his room.

"Ah, Miss Granger! May I have a word?"

"Sure, what is it?"

He motioned for her to come in. He closed the door and turned to her.

"There is something I would like to ask you. You don't have to do it, but just hear me out first."

"Of course, sir."

"Well, you are the only one with experience in using a time turner, you see. If something should go drastically wrong next week, I would like you to take this and go back to four years ago."

"You mean, if Harry dies next week, you want me to go back to four years ago? Why not just go back to that start of the battle?"

"Because you can do so much more in another four years than in a few hours. You can choose to go down different paths and you can come up with a decent plan to help Harry live."

"But what if Harry lives, but someone else close to us dies? Can I still use it then? I mean, I can make sure Harry succeeds, but I could also save that person."

"If you feel the need to do so then, yes. But as long as you make sure Harry doesn't die the second time. This time turner is different from the one you have used. It will take you back four years and your past self will disappear, so you don't need to worry about bumping into your old self."

"I'll do it. But what happens if Harry doesn't win the second time?"

"Don't think about that. You will have four years to come up with a sufficient plan. You are a very bright witch. You won't fail, I have faith in you. When you do come up with a plan, just let me know. Thank you for agreeing to this Miss Granger."

"No problem, sir, I just hope it won't come down to using it."

He walked over to a drawer and pulled the time turner out. It was slightly larger than her old one, probably because this one goes back further. He handed it to her.

"Keep it with you at all times."

"I will, sir, thank you."

She turned around and made her way back to her original destination. Severus' room. She walked in to find him sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. She closed the door quietly.

"What's wrong?"

He turned to face her and tried to smile. "Nothing, love."

She frowned and walked over to him, sitting down next to him. "Liar, tell me. Please."

He sighed and took her hand. "Nothing ever gets past you, does it? I'm just worried. For the first time in my life, I have something to loose. It scares me."

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself. You're the one who is deceiving you-know-who."

"I know. I can't help but worry though. You'll be a main target next to Potter. Just be careful."

"I will be. Now stop this worrying, it won't do us any good. Have you finished packing?"

"Almost."

"Well, I'll leave you to finish."

She stood up to leave, when suddenly she was sprawled out on the bed with Severus on top of her grinning mischievously.

"I can think of much better things to do!"

She laughed at his actions as he leant down and captured her lips in a possessive kiss.

**Another chapter done! I hope you like it, review! More cookies AND Severus dolls to anyone who does!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – (See prologue) **

**Thanks for letting me know. I've decided to do a trilogy. But rest assured, just because they will be separate, doesn't mean there will be a huge waiting period between them. I know what I'm going to write, so the updates will be the same as they are now.**

**Well, most of you guys have figured out what I'm doing, but I'm going to add a twist to it (Hence the reason why I'm making it a trilogy.)**

**Chapter 14**

The next day Hermione woke up in Severus' warm embrace. She smiled when she saw that he was still sleeping. He looked so calm and relaxed asleep. Like he had no worries. She snuggled closer to him, revelling in the warmth that he radiated. She felt his grip on her tighten and he muttered something she couldn't understand. She did hear the word 'teddy' and she smiled at how child like he was while asleep.

She looked over at the clock and groaned. It was half past seven. She would have to get up soon if she didn't want to be noticed. She tried to sit up, but Severus was having none of it. She sighed, even in his sleep he was stubborn, no matter how… cute… he looked. She giggled. He would have a fit if she told him that she thought he was cute.

She kissed his face and whispered his name softly, trying to rouse him from his sleep. Slowly, he started responding to her, moaning from her feather light kisses. His eyes opened and he smiled down at her.

"Morning," he said, his voice lower than it normally was.

Hermione flashed him a smile and replied, "Sleep well?"

"I always do when you're next to me."

Her smile grew wider at this confession. She loved it when he opened up to her. She felt he trusted her.

"I should get up. Everyone else will be soon and I need to get a shower."

He sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. He lay back down, propping himself up with his elbow then turned to her. His hand brushed away a few strands of hair from her face.

"Ok, I need to finish packing anyway. Just come and see me before everyone leaves."

"I will," She replied, kissing him on the cheek before dragging herself out of bed to find her clothes. She felt his eyes on her back the whole time.

"You're beautiful."

She was shocked by his statement. He had never said anything like that to her before, except when they were making love. He had never just said things like that out of the blue.

She turned to face him. He was still lying on his side, looking at her.

"What's brought all this on? Are you ok?"

He looked down and replied, "I'm just worried about next week, and… that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you again."

She leant across the bed and grabbed his hand. "Hey, what did I say yesterday? I'm not going anywhere. Don't think that you have to tell me how you feel just because of what will happen. I know how you feel. If you want to tell me yourself, then do it in your own time, not because you feel you should."

He sighed and pulled her over to him. "I know, Hermione, I know. But I can't help but worry. Things don't go according to plan in battles. You can't decide who lives through it. Even if you do, the plan falls apart on the day."

She kissed him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It will be ok." She wasn't sure whom she was convincing, but she couldn't let Severus worry about her like this.

He smiled uncertainly and replied, "I hope so, I don't want to loose you again."

"You won't," she said firmly. "Now, I have to go. I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

"Bye," she smiled down at him and kissed him once again, then made her way back to her own room.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was washed and eating breakfast. Ginny was sitting next to her talking away to Harry. Ron was sitting on the other side of her, stuffing his face, as usual.

Severus came in, scowling in reply to the greetings he received from Remus and Dumbledore. He sat down opposite Hermione, not looking at her. She knew he couldn't look at her without giving anything away so she decided to play with him.

The table wasn't very big, as it had been shrunk to make more room, since there wasn't many people there. She could reach her foot out and touch the other end easily. Carefully, she stretched her foot out and found Severus' leg. She moved her foot slowly up and down. But he didn't even flinch.

She carried on her ministrations, frustrated he was ignoring it. She _was_ about to go higher, when Dumbledore spoke out.

"Um, Molly? You don't have any animals under the table, do you?"

Hermione's foot instantly dropped and she suddenly became very interested in her breakfast. Oh, the shame! She had just been rubbing the leg of her old headmaster!

She quickly excused herself and rose from the table. Ron looked at her.

"You haven't finished your breakfast!"

"I still need to pack a few last minute things," she noticed him eyeing her half-eaten food and sighed, smiling to herself. "You can have it, Ron." She laughed out when he practically dived for her plate.

She made her way up to the library, eager to take her mind of what she would call **THE** most embarrassing situation she had ever been in. She remembered the time she had first been with Severus. She had felt really embarrassed then, because it had been her very first time. She had never been naked in front of anyone before, not even a doctor. She stared out the window, lost in the memory.

_Hermione stood in front of Severus, nerves and apprehension twisted in a knot at the pit of her stomach. _

"_Hermione, you don't have to do this. If you're not ready, I'll understand."_

"_No, I am ready. Just a little nervous, that's all," she replied with a small smile._

"_Why? Are you a…?"_

"_Virgin? Yes I am. You don't mind, do you?"_

_He seemed to be at a loss for words. He stared at her for a few minutes before replying._

"_Hermione, I do want you. But if you wish to wait then I will be perfectly ok with that."_

"_Severus, I don't want to wait. I'm ready."_

_He looked doubtful so she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked him directly in the eyes and said, "Please, Severus. I want this. Please."_

_His hands moved up to her waist and pulled her closer. "If you are sure," He whispered before capturing her lips in a light kiss._

_She kissed him back enthusiastically. He moved them closer to his bed, removing articles of clothing on the way. She lay down on the bed, completely naked, blushing under his gaze. He smiled at her and spoke._

"_Just know that we can stop anytime you wish."_

_She just smiled up at him, pulling him down into a searing kiss._

He was so gentle with her that night. He tried to control himself, putting her pleasure before his. It was quite painful, but overall, a wonderful experience.

She checked her watch and decided to head down to Severus' rooms. She did say she would see him, after all.

He was packing the last of his things when she got there.

"Still packing? That's not like the organised potions master I know."

"Well, I did get distracted last night," he replied giving her a half-hearted scowl. She smiled and sat down, waiting for him to finish packing. When he did he shrunk his case and slipped it into his pocket. He sat on the edge of the bed, next to the chair she was sitting in.

They didn't have much time to talk, as it was already ten to ten. He sighed and looked at her.

"We won't have much chance to talk at Hogwarts. I'll be staying n the dungeons and you will have Aurors following you everywhere."

Hermione groaned. "Ugh! Don't remind me! I suppose we could send each other letters or something. Or I could sneak off to see you. If you want, that is."

"Look, as much as I would love to keep you by my side, think you should use this time to practice and come up with ways to look out for each other. I think it would be best if we sent letters to each other, and we could arrange a couple of meetings. How does that sound?"

"That sounds ok. I mean we have spent a lot of time over the past few days. I hope I can cope though."

"It's just for a few days. It won't be so bad."

"Ok."

They shared a fierce kiss before they left for Hogwarts, knowing that it may have been the last one they shared for a while.

**WOOO! Another chappie! Go me. Well, review, you will get more cookies! And dolls!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – (See prologue)**

**Well, I don't really have anything to say, except for thank you all for the reviews! Well, let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 15**

As soon as Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron fell out of the fireplace and into Dumbledore's office they were flanked by at least ten Aurors. They really were taking all of this seriously and for the first time Hermione realised just how serious their situation was. Nerves found their way into her stomach when she thought about how little time they had left.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, the ever present twinkle in his eyes had dimmed somewhat. He greeted each of them and he warned them all not to venture outside the castle. He sent them to their old common room to unpack when all the order members showed up. Hermione knew they had things to talk about, mainly about what they had to do next week. Well, she needed to sort out some form of defence with her friends.

They walked up to their room, the Aurors surrounding them as they walked. In a way, Hermione was glad they were there. She felt safer, even though she was capable of taking care of herself, but she doubted she would be able to take on twenty death eaters alone. She wasn't that arrogant.

They made it into the common room, the password given by one of the Aurors. The room was the same as it always had been. It felt so familiar, like home. Hermione smiled. Yes she was home, but for how long? She immediately frowned at this thought. She looked at her friends who had placed themselves in front of the fire. She couldn't stand the thought of loosing them. There had to be a way for all of them to escape next week's battle unscathed.

She sat herself down in her favourite chair by the fire. Ron seemed excited to have the whole common room to themselves.

"Just think, we could even have our own bathroom on a different floor. Knowing them," Ron motioned to the Aurors, who were checking the rooms, "they would probably sleep in the first two dorms, you know so if anyone breaks in, they'd be the first to hear."

Harry smiled at Ron. Ron was so caught up in his daydream that he didn't notice Ginny sliding closer to harry, placing her head on his shoulder. Hermione noticed the couple and sighed. She missed Severus already. She wished she could see him. But how would she manage to get there without being accompanied by Aurors.

"Guys, I'm going to unpack, is anyone coming?"

Ginny nodded and stood up. Hermione looked at the boys.

"What about you two? Are you going to unpack?"

Harry sighed and stood up. "Might as well, are you coming Ron?"

Ron stood up and the two went off to find a room. Ginny and Hermione went up to the fifth floor.

Hermione took out her trunk and returned it to its normal size. It didn't take long for her to unpack. The last item she took out was the time turner. She couldn't wear it yet, so she placed it in a drawer, hiding it from view. She sat on her bed and waited for Ginny to finish.

When Ginny finished she turned to Hermione.

"Are you alright? You've been really quiet."

Hermione forced a smile and replied, "I'm fine, Gin, just worried you know?"

"Yeah, I know, me too. I'll be helping Madame Pomfrey and I'm not sure if I can cope with all the injured at once."

"You will be ok. I think we need a plan, you know, something to help us."

"I know, we should talk about it later, when we've settled in more."

"You're right. I'll talk with them tonight, after dinner. I'll think of something, I hope."

"You always do, Mione. I'm sure whatever you think of will work out fine."

"Thanks. Let's go back into the common room and see if dynamic duo have finished unpacking!"

Ginny giggled and followed Hermione downstairs where they found Harry and Ron playing a game of chess. The Aurors were in a group in the corner of the room keeping watch over them. Hermione sighed in annoyance. If this is what it's going to be like for the rest of the week then she would go crazy.

Ron had beaten Harry and was now playing against Ginny. Harry and Hermione laughed at how serious Ron was while he played.

"Harry, do you mind if we all had a talk later?"

"What about?"

"Next week," she replied but quickly carried on when she saw his face, "I mean, we need to sort out a strategy. Something that will keep us all safe. What do you think?"

He seemed to think for a minute before replying, "I think it would be best if we talked. At least that way we will have a clearer idea of what we can do."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Harry. I know how you must feel about this, but I don't think I'll ever be able to understand."

"I wouldn't want anyone to understand. It's difficult to explain but I can't wait until next week. If I win or loose, I will find peace. But I'll also loose either way. Killing him won't bring my parents back, but if I die, I'll never see Ginny again. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah. I do. But don't think about it like that. If you kill him, you avenge your parent's death and you'll be with Ginny. Try not to think of it in a negative way."

"I can't help it, Mione. Maybe when it's over, I'll understand it better."

"You will have us to help you understand, you know that?"

"Yeah, thanks Mione," Harry replied, smiling slightly at her.

They looked over at Ginny and Ron. Ginny was loosing, badly, and Ron was not giving her any mercy. When he finally won he sat back with a smug grin. Ginny was so frustrated with him that she picked up a broken chess piece and threw it at him.

"OW! You are such a sore looser, Ginny!"

"And you are so annoying when you win!"

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm good at the game!"

"Come on, guys, stop fighting," Harry tried to calm them down. But the two Weasleys didn't listen. They were looking at each other, both angry.

Hermione stood up. "Come one you two! It's only a game. There is no reason for you two to be so childish!"

Knowing Ginny hated being called childish she sighed and turned to Ron and said a forced, "Sorry."

Ron shrugged. "It's alright."

There was silence for a while which was broken when Ron's stomach growled loudly. He looked over to the group of Aurors.

"Oi, is it time for dinner yet?"

One of them checked their watch and then nodded. They all stood up and clambered out the portrait hole. They made their way down to the Great Hall, guarded by a wall of Aurors.

Hermione hoped Severus would be there. Even if she couldn't talk to him, it would be nice to see him.

They entered the Great Hall to find everyone already there. One long one had replaced the four tables. They sat down and to Hermione's delight, she sat next to Severus. She felt his hand grasp hers under the table and gave it a quick squeeze before letting it go.

Hermione looked around in confusion. "Professor Dumbledore, where are our supporters? Shouldn't they be here by now?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her and replied, "I'm afraid they couldn't make it. Their transport was delayed. They should be here tomorrow evening."

"Oh."

Soon everyone was eating and talking to each other. Hermione took the time to sneak a glance at Severus, only to find him looking at her. She smiled at him and she saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards slightly. She looked around to find that everyone was in a conversation and her friends were further down the table from her, with three Aurors separating her from Ginny.

She decided to take a chance and turned back to Severus.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

He looked around quickly before replying, "Me too, I didn't realise how hard it would be."

"I know. It's like I know I can't see you, so it makes me want to see you all the more."

He laughed quietly. "Will you try to find a way to see me tonight? I'll understand if you can't make it. It is risky, after all."

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything. The Aurors are watching our every move. But I will find a way to communicate with you tonight. I'll let you know what I find tomorrow."

"Ok. Do you still have your Head Girl chambers?"

"I think I could. Why?"

"You can use the floo in there."

Hermione smiled. "Oh. Well, I'll have a look later on. If I don't see you tonight, it just means that I couldn't get out."

"I know, and I'm not getting my hopes up."

His hand grabbed hers again and this time he didn't let go, until it was time for everyone to go back to their rooms.

**Well, that's all I could think of for now. It will only be a couple more chapters, then this part will be finished. I'll probably wait a day until I post the next part. I'll let you all know what it will be called in the last chapter. Well, review, please.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – (See prologue) **

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to my little brother, I was banned from using the computer for a few days. But I'm back now! But the next update won't be until Monday, I'm really bust tomorrow, sorry!**

**Chapter 16**

The next few days went by quickly. The supporters had arrived but Hermione only ever saw them properly during meals. The four long tables had been placed back in the Great Hall because there were so many people.

Hermione, Harry and Ron had spent most of their remaining week practising up in the room of requirement. The few Aurors that were in the room watching them had given them advice and helped them to set up moving targets. Ginny was down in the Infirmary, practising basic healing spells and learning some new ones.

Hermione had solved the problem of not being able to talk to Severus as often. She had learned of a spell that could be cast over blank pieces of parchment. She kept one and Severus had the other. The charm allowed them to talk through that. Almost like Tom Riddle's diary.

However, Hermione still missed him. She saw him during meals and she talked to him at night using the charmed parchment, but it wasn't the same as being with him. He felt the same way, but both agreed that it was better than nothing.

Hermione was still nervous, but the boys had been really helpful, so she wasn't as nervous. She now understood how Harry was feeling confident, he had improved a great deal over the years and so had Ron.

Today, they had decided to have a break from training and Hermione had found herself in the library, a couple of Aurors by her side. She sighed. She really didn't think it necessary for all the protection. The wards around Hogwarts were as strong as ever and that wouldn't change unless Dumbledore was replaced.

She was looking through books about defence. She had found out Harry and Ron's strengths and weaknesses, herself included. Harry's strength was, of course, his combat skills. His weakness was that he cared too much about what happens to his friends and his concentration seems to wander at times.

Ron's strength was blocking. His years of training as a keeper in Quidditch made his blocking and deflecting improve. His weakness was his combat skills, as Harry always had to help him. Ron was good at it, but just not quick enough.

She had a good knowledge of counter curses and hexes. Her weakness was much like Harry's, but she was also not quick enough to react.

So here she was, with this knowledge, trying to overcome their weaknesses and to make them a better team. She knew that they, combined, would make quite a team, but how could it be done?

She spent most of the morning looking through books, trying to find some way for them to put their strengths to good use.

An hour later, she slammed a text shut in frustration. She hadn't found a thing to help them. She decided to ask Harry and Ron for any ideas they might have later on. All she needed was an idea she could work with.

A voice interrupted her musings.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I was hoping I'd find you here."

She looked up, a smile threatening to form across her features. She forced herself to calm down and answered.

"Professor Snape, what can I do for you?"

Severus looked down at her, a scowl across his face. He replied coldly, "I'm brewing some potions for Poppy and I can't look at four cauldrons at once. As much as I loath seeking help from others, let alone a Gryffindor. If you have nothing better to do other than sit in here reading, then you may assist me if you so wish."

She smiled inwardly. She knew that, no matter how much he cared about her, he hated asking for help. She quickly muttered a charm to send all the books back to their shelves and stood up.

"Of course, professor, I'd love to help."

He didn't reply, but just nodded and walked towards the exit. He turned when he realised she wasn't following him and sighed.

"You won't get any work done just standing there. Follow me."

With that he turned and strode out. Hermione quickly followed, the Aurors right behind her.

When they arrived at the dungeons, Severus turned to the Aurors.

"You don't have to be here, Miss Granger is with a teacher, therefore she is safe. So you two may find Potter and Weasley to keep an eye on. I'll escort Miss Granger up to the Great Hall at dinner."

The two Aurors nodded and quickly hurried away. Hermione smiled to herself. Not many people were comfortable to be in the presence of Severus for long.

He held the door open and Hermione stepped through. In an instant she was pressed up against the door with Severus kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hermione pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I thought you said you needed help with some potions," she said.

"I do, but they can wait for now. They're nearly finished and need to sit for half an hour. I just need help bottling them. It will get done a lot quicker with the two of us. Besides that was just an excuse to get you alone for a few hours," he replied with a mischievous grin.

Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How crafty of you."

"I know, but you like it."

"Of course I do."

He kissed her once more. This time gently and slowly. He pulled back and smiled down at her.

"I've missed you. I know it has only been a few days but I don't exactly have tons of friends to take my mind off you."

"I know what you mean, but those charmed parchments have helped."

"They have helped. But Albus now thinks I'm mad, writing down conversations to myself."

"So he doesn't know about us?"

"He knows, but I doubt he knows about our method of communication."

"He will probably find out though. Nothing gets past him for too long."

"Indeed. Well as much as I love our current position, we need to bottle those potions."

They spent the next ten minutes bottling up the potions and putting them into a box. He used the floo network to send them to the Infirmary. He turned to her, a look of hunger in his eyes. He held out his hand and Hermione took it without hesitation. In an instant he led her to his quarters where they made up for the past few days of being apart.

A few hours later they were getting ready to go to the Great Hall for dinner. They were about to exit his room when Severus suddenly grasped his left arm. Hermione looked at him, worry etched onto her features. He took a few deep breaths and turned to her.

"It's him. I'll escort you up to the Great Hall. Tell the Headmaster where I've gone, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded, fear clutching the pit of her stomach.

He rummaged through his closet and pulled out his death eater robes and mask. He put the robes on but placed the mask in his pocket.

They then made their way to the Great Hall. She stopped just before she went in and placed her hand on his arm.

"Please be careful."

He tried to smile reassuringly at her and replied, "I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll contact you through the parchment when I get back. He doesn't seem angry anyway."

He squeezed her and before walking out of sight. Hermione turned and made her way into the Great Hall. She quickly made her way over to Dumbledore and told him the news. He just nodded sadly and thanked her for letting him know.

She walked to the table where her friends were sitting, who thankfully didn't notice the exchange between the headmaster and herself. She had suddenly lost her appetite and pushed her food around with her fork. How could she have gone from extremely happy, to scared and nervous so quickly?

"Are you, ok Mione? You're not eating," Harry looked at her with concern.

She looked at him and sighed. "I'm ok, Harry. I'm just not so hungry."

"Are you sure that's all?"

She tried to smile and replied, "Yeah, I'm just thinking about what we can do next week, you know. What do you guys think we should do?"

She was trying to take her mind off Severus, but at the same time she was trying to get her friends to talk about something else.

Harry spoke up. "Well, ever since we found out each others strengths and weaknesses, I was thinking. What if the three of us stayed together? You know and have Ron cast a shielding charm around us? Because Ron's best at doing that. That way you wouldn't have to be a quick thinker and just take your time."

Hermione perked up at this. "That's a good idea! I could look up on how to make shielding charms stronger, so we wouldn't have to worry about having some curses getting through."

They finished off their dinner and walked back up to the common room. They talked of their plan some more, everyone agreeing it was a good idea, until they all decided to retire for the night.

Hermione was unable to sleep though. Severus still hadn't contacted her and she was getting worried.

She felt herself growing tired and was nearly asleep when the parchment next to her glowed. Tiredness forgotten, she shot up in her bed, grabbing the parchment and looked at it, relief sweeping through her.

'I've just got back and I'm fine. I hope you weren't worried.'

She grabbed her quill and wrote her reply.

'What did he want?'

She looked at the parchment expectantly and for a while she thought he wouldn't answer. When he finally did answer she felt sick with fear.

'He's going to attack sooner than he had planned. He's going to attack on Saturday.'

**There you go! Once again, sorry for the delay! Thanks for the reviews people, you are all too kind! Well, review, and you will all get T shirts with a picture of your choice on the front!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – (See prologue)**

**OMG, over 200 reviews! I love you guys! (Gives out all kinds of Harry Potter stuff)**

**I know what you mean about the chapters dragging, which is why this will be the chapter that will lead up to the battle. The actual battle will be in the next chapter, which will be the end of part 1. **

**I also forgot to mention that if Hermione goes back, she will be in her old body, it would be hard for her to explain why she suddenly aged four years!**

**Chapter 17**

Hermione woke up earlier than she normally did. She couldn't sleep at all last night. When she did drift off she woke up soon after. She was anxious to find a shielding spell for Ron and she only had one day to do it in. She spent most of the night going over in her head the books from the library that may be relevant.

Finally at six the next morning she gave up trying to sleep and pushed back her covers. She quickly showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a fitted top. When she got downstairs she found that no one was up yet, not even the Aurors. That suited her just fine. She was getting annoyed with them, following her around all the time.

She quickly wrote a note to her friends, telling them where she would be and left it on the table. She walked down to the Great Hall to find it almost empty. There were a few of the supporters seated around the hall. She spotted Severus up at the Head Table. He hadn't seen her but she didn't mind. The less people who saw her the better. She really didn't want to explain why she was there without Aurors surrounding her. She sat down at a table and picked up a slice of toast. She also had a cup of coffee to liven her up a little. She normally didn't drink it, but she didn't want the lack of sleep catching up with her. She had some serious researching to do and she couldn't afford to waste a minute of the day.

One day. That was all they had left to prepare, and prepare she would! She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Severus sitting next to her.

"What are you doing up so early? Not to mention alone," he whispered into her ear, smirking when she jumped slightly.

She turned to face him, smiling slightly when she realised who it was. She hit his arm lightly and replied, "Don't scare me like that! I couldn't sleep last night. When I got up this morning no one else was up and I was hungry. I'm not exactly going to get jumped without their protection."

"You know it is just a precaution. Like Albus said, those supporters over there, he hasn't met every one of them. One or more of them could be a spy for the other side. We can't afford to have Potter killed before this war even starts. We also don't want his closest friends being harmed." He gave her a meaningful look.

"I understand, but I'm sick of being followed by them. They don't talk, just follow my every move. They even tried to follow me into the bathroom! It's just creepy."

"I know, but they are just doing their job. I'm sure they hate doing it, but it will only be for one more day."

"Thank goodness! I don't think I could put up with it any longer. What are you doing today?"

"Poppy needs more potions, so I'll be busy with them all day. What about you?"

"I'm going to try to find a strong shielding charm Ron can use. He'll need to cast it on the three of us, so he will need one that is strong, but one that won't drain his energy quickly."

"I don't think that would be possible. However, he is young and in good condition, so a shielding charm wouldn't effect his energy for at least an hour. If you want, I could find something to keep his energy levels up."

"Really? You don't have to, I mean, you will be busy with the other potions."

"If you remember, they all require a break in between them. I'll look for one then. I might even have one already made, but I'm not sure. I'll let you know if I am successful later tonight."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Severus."

He returned her smile, but it turned into a scowl when he noticed Harry, Ron, Ginny and the Aurors entering the hall. He looked back to her and whispered, "See you later," before standing up and walking back to the Head Table.

Her friends sat around her, the Aurors giving her an annoyed look. Ron spoke up.

"What did that git want, Mione?"

"Oh, he was just asking me why I was alone. He was just annoyed that there wasn't any Aurors with me."

Ron looked up at the Head Table and back at Hermione, an angry look on his face.

"What does he care? He doesn't even like us!"

Hermione was about to reply when Harry cut in.

"You know what he's like. He just wanted an excuse to have a go, right Mione?"

Hermione smiled at Harry, relieved and replied, "Yes he did. Just leave it Ron, ok?"

Ron sighed before returning to his normal self and piled his plate up with food.

"So why did you go off on your own, Mione?"

"I woke up early and you were all still sleeping. I was hungry and I didn't think it would cause so much panic."

"Well, if you hadn't left that note, we would have been worried. The Aurors were annoyed though."

Hermione laughed. "I really don't care, Gin. They are driving me crazy. I just wanted to go somewhere on my own for a bit."

"I know what you mean. I can't even go to the bathroom without them waiting outside the stalls for me!"

Hermione burst out laughing. "When they tried that with me, I just shouted at them. Now instead, they check the bathroom first and then wait outside the bathroom for me."

"Now why didn't I think of that?"

"Well, now you know for next time!"

Ginny laughed along with Hermione. They talked amongst themselves for a while longer, until Dumbledore interrupted everyone.

"As you all know, Lord Voldemort plans to attack the school sometime next week. Well, unfortunately, I have been informed that he has moved up the date," there were hushed whispers at this, "he has decided to attack tomorrow morning." At this there were panicked cries throughout the hall.

Hermione looked at Harry, who had a blank expression across his features. Dumbledore spoke on once everyone had calmed down. "I would advise everyone to spend this day wisely. Do not waste it. That is all." He sat back down and the hushed whispers continued through the hall once more. A few people looked towards Harry, sending him sympathetic glances, which he ignored.

"Are you ok, Harry?"

He looked up at Hermione and replied, "Of course. It had to happen sooner or later and I'm just glad it's sooner. I don't think I could wait for another week like this. It's been torture."

Hermione smiled at him. "Well, if you want, you can help me find a good shielding charm for Ron."

"Sure, we all will. You need all the help you can get."

"Thanks, Harry."

They set off for the library soon after and spent a good few hours looking through books Hermione suggested they find.

There were a few spells they could use but most of them were dark magic and others required blood. That was something Ron wasn't prepared to do and no one could blame him. They had asked all the professors for help and Madam Pince suggested a few from the restricted section.

They all set to work, skipping dinner – much to Ron's disappointment. They had finally found something. It was a hard spell, but it would last for hours. The only problem was that no one could pronounce the words. Hermione wrote them down and decided that Dumbledore might be able to help.

They made their way up to his office (the password was lemon drops). He was happy to help them with the pronunciation. He spoke the words and Ron repeated them, with Hermione jotting reminders down next to the actual words.

They practised the actual spell in the room of requirement. Ron failed the first couple of attempts, but as the day wore on he improved. He had finally managed to cast it around the three of them perfectly, and had the Aurors cast some hexes at them to see if Ron would be able to take it.

He lasted for a quite a while but they stopped, figuring it was best not to tire him out before tomorrow. They made their way down to dinner at six, all feeling better about their chances tomorrow. They ran into Severus in their journey to the Great Hall.

"Miss Granger, may I have a moment?"

She nodded and told them to go on without her.

"What is it?"

He pulled a couple of vials out from his robes and handed them to her.

"They are the strengthening potions I mentioned earlier. One vial should last for hours, but the extra one is just a precaution."

"Thanks, but what do I tell Ron? He doesn't know about us."

"Just tell him you brewed them the other day, but you forgot to pick them up."

"Ok, thanks again. You didn't have to."

"I would do anything to ensure your safety, Hermione."

She smiled and they both entered the Great Hall together.

She gave Ron the potion and they all bought her lie of how she made them. She thought Ron looked happier at the thought of being able to have more energy.

Later on, when everyone was asleep, Hermione was talking to Severus via parchment. They both couldn't sleep so they were confiding in each other.

'Promise me you will be careful tomorrow.'

'Hermione, I have already promised that!'

'Oh, sorry.'

'It's ok, I know how you feel….'

He appeared to have trailed off.

'Are you ok?'

It took a while but then he replied:

'I've been summoned again.'

**Well, the next chapter will be the last one. I'll let you know the name of the follow up in an author's note. Until next time… review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer – (See prologue)**

**Well, it's the last chapter for this part. I'm sorry that I didn't include the quote from the summary, but I will try and put it in somewhere in part two. **

**Chapter 18**

Hermione was in full-blown panic mode when she heard that from Severus. She desperately hoped that he would be all right. Even though he told her he would be before he left, she couldn't stop the thoughts taking over her mind.

She knew she wouldn't sleep, so it was pointless to even try. Everyone was to get up and meet in the Great Hall at seven the next day. They weren't sure what time Voldemort would show up, all he told his death eaters was to be ready by morning. Dumbledore asked everyone to try to get some rest, but just in case, they were all issued with a pepper up potion, something Hermione knew she would need.

She wondered how Harry was. Sure he said it didn't bother him, but he also didn't like to show fear. She made her way down to the common room, fully dressed to find Harry sitting by the fire, staring at the door.

She sat next to him, making him jump slightly.

"Sorry, Harry, it's just me, Hermione."

He smiled slightly and then let out a sigh.

"It's tomorrow, Mione. Tomorrow we will be fighting for a better world. I didn't feel scared last week, but now… I… I'm so scared, Mione. I don't want to die, especially if it means that psycho will still be alive to terrorise the world."

"Oh, Harry. Please don't think like that! It's ok to feel scared, it's natural, but it's just because you have to wait around. Tomorrow, you will remember what to do, you always do, and I've seen you do it! We've been through it before, Harry, we can do it again, one last time."

She gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it half-heartedly. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking, when Harry spoke up.

"So why can't you sleep?"

Hermione paused. She could tell him the truth. Tell him everything. But did she want to give him something as big as this before he has to face Voldemort.

"I don't know, Harry. I'm just nervous, I guess."

He nodded and they both fell into silence again.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened to you, those four years ago?"

She looked at him, shocked. She hadn't expected him to ask that. She sighed. He would find out the truth sooner or later. So she told him… everything. He surprised her when he didn't interrupt and surprised her further when he smiled when she finished.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

He shook his head and replied, "Not really. I suspected something was going on with you. But I must admit, I never thought it would be Snape."

"You won't tell Ron will you? I was planning on telling you guys after the war. I didn't want you to have too much on your mind."

"Of course I won't tell him. Just promise you will tell him after tomorrow though."

"I will. I'm just worried he will go mental."

Harry shrugged. "Probably."

They both stayed up most of the night, talking. But finally at around three in the morning, they fell asleep. Ron, a half-asleep Ron, waked them up. He told them that they would need to be in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes.

Both tired, from only having three hours sleep, dragged themselves up off the couch. At that moment in time, they were all grateful for that pepper up potion. However Harry, who had taken the potion, looked very pale.

Everyone looked the same in the Great Hall: nervous and apprehensive. Hermione felt no different. Her stomach felt like a huge knot and she felt that she would throw up her toast. But she forced it down, knowing she needed the energy.

People were looking around nervously as the time drew on. Hermione couldn't see Severus anywhere, so she assumed that Voldemort must have rounded his followers up last night. That made her feel slightly better, knowing that Voldemort wouldn't hurt them the day before the battle.

She felt her stomach lurch when Dumbledore stood up from his seat. All eyes were instantly fixed upon him.

"I have dropped all the wards, except for the apparition one. They should be here very soon. I can feel their presence as we speak. Please get yourselves ready and good luck."

There were a few panicked voices around the hall as everyone rushed around making preparations. The four large tables had vanished. She looked over to Ron. He looked a nervous wreck.

"Do you remember the spell?" She asked, softly.

He nodded, still looking scared. She gave him a brief hug.

"It will be ok, Ron. Do you have the potion?" He pulled out the two vials from his robe and she smiled. "Well, as long as you keep that charm up, we won't get hurt. Don't worry."

"But what about Ginny?"

"She'll be ok. She's with Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary. Dumbledore has warded the whole place. No one but us can get in there."

He looked relieved at this and relaxed slightly. Hermione looked around. Everyone had gone and she looked at Dumbledore in confusion.

"Sir, where is everyone?"

"I've cast an invisibility charm over them. They are our surprise. When Voldemort sees we don't have many people around he will immediately attack, then the charm will be taken off, hopefully confusing his followers."

Hermione smiled. "Good plan. When will he arrive?"

Dumbledore paused for a while and replied, "In about five minutes, I believe. They have arrived and are making their way up to the castle now."

They walked to the middle of the room where the rest of the Hogwarts staff was stood, along with the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks and Harry. Next to Fred and George was a huge bag.

"What's in there?"

"A new invention. A spell bomb. We've modified these ones for this event only. You just throw it at a death eater and even if you have the worst shot ever, you will never miss. They've been charmed not to hit anyone on our side so if they're headed for one of us, it will move around us and head for its target."

"What does it do?"

"Lots of things. Blinds them, confuses them, stuns them, you name it!"

"Wow."

Hermione was impressed with the twins' creativity. They could take the most stupid idea, make it work and improve it.

She was roused from her thoughts when the doors flew open. She tensed immediately as tons of death eaters flooded into the hall, lead by Voldemort. She quickly took her place next to Harry and Ron.

She noticed, with relief, that there weren't as many of them as they had. She noticed Severus' tall, thin frame standing next to Voldemort. She knew it was him, even with the mask.

Voldemort laughed. "So this is your so called army? A few old teachers and children. This will be fun! You all know what to do! Leave Potter alive and kill everyone else. GO!"

The death eaters took this as their queue to attack. Spells were flying everywhere, Fred and George throwing spell bombs at a fast pace. As soon as they crossed the invisible barrier, the charm broke on the supporters, who advanced on the death eaters, taking them by surprise.

The battle continued furiously, spells bouncing off Harry, Ron and Hermione, who returned fire with just as much anger. Hermione's heart leapt to her throat as she hear someone scream 'TRAITOR!' She prayed Severus would be ok.

The air was tense, the presence of magic everywhere. The death eaters were slowly backing down, but still fought with stubbornness. Voldemort was now fighting Harry. He wasn't getting far though, as the spells bounced off the shield Ron was still holding. Hermione fired spells at death eaters who tried to sneak up on unsuspecting victims.

Voldemort was furious as Harry increased his anger by laughing at him. Suddenly the shield wore off and Hermione spun round in time to see Ron downing the potion. She looked back at Voldemort who was grinning madly. He raised his wand at the now unprotected Harry and fired the killing curse straight towards him.

To Hermione's relief the curse bounced of the recast shield and hit Voldemort full force in the chest. He fell to the floor with a scream, smoke surrounding him, which took the shape of a snake.

More screams filled the room and Hermione turned to see the death eaters clutching their left arms.

Hope swelled up inside Hermione when they fell to the ground. She hoped, for Severus' sake, they had passed out.

Cheers went up in the air from the light side. People hugged each other, Aurors went around gathering up the fallen death eaters and Harry just looked on in a daze.

"HARRY!"

Hermione and Harry turned to see Ginny running towards them. A look of relief crossed Harry's features and walked up to Ginny. His look of happiness was soon replaced with anguish when Ginny was suddenly surrounded by the green light of the killing curse from a conscious death eater.

"GINNY!"

Hermione quickly stunned the death eater and rushed to Harry's side, next to Ginny's lifeless form. He was bent over her, tears streaming down his face and shaking uncontrollably. The Weasley family had gathered around them. All were hysterical at the loss of the youngest Weasley.

"Ginny, please. I need you, please don't leave me!"

Hermione stood up, unable to listen anymore. She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran out of the Great Hall. She took a few steadying breaths and pulled out her time turner. She needed to bring Ginny back. Harry had suffered too much already without adding her death as well.

She cast the spell Dumbledore taught her to activate it and then suddenly she felt the familiar tug as she watched the past four years fly by with alarming speed.

She closed her eyes, feeling nauseous at the spinning feeling. She opened them again when she felt something soft underneath her. She was sitting in her bed at Grimmauld Place. She looked around, noticing the vial pressed into her hand. It must have been the potion she took! That meant she was still pregnant! She looked at her hand, pressed on her stomach and she then knew what she had to do…

**WOOO! Part one over! Look out for part two, which should be up in a few days time. It's called 'Past Meetings'. I hope you have enjoyed this part, so let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hell everyone! Right I am so sorry for the huge delay, my computer had totally messed up, but it's fixed now! So I will finally be able to post up the sequel to this story. You call expect to see the sequel posted up by the weekend at the latest. Once again I am reallysorry for the wait.**


End file.
